Forbidden Forest
by meepsie
Summary: Prince Mato wants to go to Public School and after finally getting his way, he meets the love of his life there. But then she goes missing and Chino has to enter the Forbidden Forest to find her. A twisting, thrilling story of love and the chase for it.


Forbidden Forest

**Prologue**

We the Triagons live on the border of our lands.  
There was once an old crumbling stone wall that lay just outside of the city. Behind it stood the Forbidden Forest. The forest of the Heathens. No one knew what lay inside because all who had set out and entered had never returned. Except one.  
This is my story. I went into that forest, and I escaped...but it came at a price! Listen now as I tell you a tale of so long ago!

**Part 1**

The Art Of Persuasion

Chino's eyes stung with the cold December air but he didn't care! Freedom was bliss! He felt the stifling cold breeze brush against his cheek and through his long blonde hair.

He stood at the top of a cliff looking down on his father's city of Triagon. Soon to be his own. Chino was only 17 and not ready to rule his own country! His father owned all the surrounding cities as well as Triagon. He - along with his brother - owned the whole of Bonitoland. Translated as Beautiful Land. And that was true, Bonitoland truly was beautiful but it was old and full of tradition.

Chino closed his eyes and sighed heavily. In a couple of minutes Chino expected to hear the sound of men shouting over clip clops of galloping horses! Soldiers, on the look for him. Chino had slipped out of the Castle which stood in the centre of the city without any hassle. The third time this month! He had simply tied some bed sheets together a slid down them out of his tower window. His mother and father had no idea what he had done...or so he thought.

That's when he heard them. The horse hoofs clattering towards him, their breath on the back on his neck. He wanted to run, to be free but he knew no matter what he did, he'd always be caught. It was nearly dawn anyway, as soon as the sun rose, a full search party would have been sent out to look for him and there was no chance he could escape from them. So he simply sat on the ground and watched the dazzling stars until the hoofs stopped right by his ear and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Chino. What on earth are you doing?"

"Watching the stars." Chino replied simply.

"I see that, I meant -"

"Well if you already knew then why did you ask?" Chino butted in, oblivious of the man still talking to him. "All I want is a day outside! I mean I wish I didn't have to sneak out every other night but there's no other choice" He sighed knowing that any minute he'd be pulled up off the floor and brushed down, then he'd have to get on one of the horses, ride back to the Castle and take a beating by his father. He knew the routine by now. So instead of being difficult, he stood up himself and brushed himself down. He did have hands! He didn't need someone to do EVERYTHING for him. He was fed up of servants and guards and routine and most of all religion! Church every Sunday morning and evening and Wednesday after his private tutoring. That was another thing, he wanted something new, excitement and fun... public school would be great. PUBLIC SCHOOL! Why had he never thought of that before?

The man on the horse was about to say "get on the horse Chino" when Chino leapt on the horse and rode at full speed towards the castle. The guards struggled to keep up with him but managed it.

They arrived at the Castle as the sun was rising. Chino was still determined on getting what he wanted. Public school was the perfect way to meet new people; it was somewhere safe but fun enough to escape from the Castle! Now he just had to suggest it to his parents, this wouldn't be easy but he had an idea...

* * *

Ripping the dark heavy curtains open and blinding his parents, Chino stood at the end of their double poster bed. The King awoke rapidly in a confused state.

"Off with his head!" He mumbled sleepily after recognising his son.

"Leonardo!" His wife replied sternly, "our son has something to say...what is it Chino?"

"I have a proposition for you!" He grinned, "I want a day outside the Castle, at a public school with no supervision what-so-ever..."

"Are you mad?! As if we would let you do that!" His father half bellowed and then quietly added, "And I don't think you understand the true concept of a proposition!"

He tried to fall back asleep but Chino cut in, "You never let me finish. If I gained your trust, would you then at least consider it?"

"We may consider it." His mother said.

His father however snorted and said, "Speak for yourself."

"Father please, listen to me, if I were to stay inside all night every night for a week and never step out of line. I mean I will not run away or speak against you or anyone else, I will stay in all my lessons and I will do as I am told when I am told!"

After a lot of consideration Leonardo said, "Sounds good, a fair deal, but if you put one toe out of line then the agreement is off..." Chino started to beam, " however if you really want to go to public school that much and I can't imagine why! Then you will prove yourself by doing this for a whole month." Leonardo expected Chino to refuse this; he couldn't believe it when his son agreed!

So that was it. In a month if Chino managed to keep to his side of the bargain then he would be sent to school all on his own with no guards or maids or anything! Chino was determined and he couldn't wait.

The month of December went awfully slowly but Chino did it! He had not stepped out of line all month and now his father and mother had agreed to their side of the bargain! He was to go for one whole day, unsupervised to the local school. He was so excited!

He put on his most rich suit because he did not want to wear the uniform and the school of course hadn't argued! So he combed his hair so it was slicked back with gel. He made final touches to his suit and had something to eat and then step out of the grand kitchen, through the hall to the courtyard. His mother and father stood by the gates to the Castle and gussied him up and fussed with him until he persisted that he was okay and set out for his first day of school.

Walking to school was better then he had ever imagined. No one was following him. No one was watching his every move. No one even noticed him, yet he noticed everything. The smell of freshly cut grass that was damp with dew! The sound of songbirds singing in the early morning! The few people on the street going about their business! He loved it all!!!

That's when the school came into view, quite a grand building though not nearly as grand as the Castle! It was a tall brown building with smaller buildings surrounding it. Chino had researched Triagon Academy. It was a school for those with strong abilities in maths, science and English though it did have other subjects such as ICT, Drama, Art, Dance, Business Studies and such other important minor subjects. The Academy also had dorm rooms for those who wished to stay overnight or for those who lived too far away to come to and from everyday! The dorms were all in the tall building and the classes were held in the smaller more modern looking buildings. Chino made his way for it. Now that he was here, he was becoming nervous!

He heard children laughing, talking loudly, the chaos of school was about to begin. God have mercy on him!

* * *

The bell rang loudly through his ears. Students started for their classes. Chino went unnoticed to the reception where an old woman sat behind a tall desk dressed in a smart black suit. When she saw him she jumped up in respect and told him instantly where he was supposed to go. Room E14. So he set off and immediately got lost. He had spent the whole of the previous month researching the school and planning his special day out, phoning the school so that he would be in lessons that he would like and making small maps so that he would not get lost. But he did. He wandered mindlessly through nearly every corridor in the school until he saw a girl stood by a set of lockers. He only saw the back of her head at first. She was slim and had long brown hair. He didn't really want to speak to anyone because he knew if he did then he might get recognised and that would ruin the day. He was bound to be recognised now anyway, without the chaos around him, he stuck out like a sore thumb, especially in his suit! Why did he wear a suit?

He made his way towards the girl slowly. When he reached her he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She twisted around in surprise. She was beautiful! She had large blue eyes which shimmered in the sunlight that streamed in through a window to their right. She had a very round face and she looked confused. Her hair swayed from the sudden movement and Chino's jaw dropped. He had never seen such beauty before! She was very slender and her skin was quite pale but peachy enough to make the perfect combination between her eyes and hair! She smiled at him and his heart leapt. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out; it was as if his word had caught in his throat!

"Hi! Are you okay?" She smiled at him while speaking, her voice was quiet and gentle but firm as if deep inside this perfect girl stood a dark temptress! This made him even more giddy!

"I-I...I'm looking for room E14. Can you tell me where it is please?"

"Well..." She began but considered it and then said, "Follow me. You're on the wrong side of the school; You're in the A Block right now. I would tell you where it is but it's a lot to explain and it's just so much easier to show you!" They began to walk back towards the main office but instead of going in the building, they walked past it towards a small grey block like a mobile home. As they walk through the mobile home blocks the girl spoke again.

"There's been a lot of hoo-ha about you, you know!"

"Really? Wait how'd you know who I was?" Chino asked curiously.

"It's so obvious! If anyone took a proper look at you then they'd know instantly who you were...Chino right? Or should I call you Lord Mato?" She giggled. "Or you're Majesty!"

"Please don't! Chino is fine."

"Well I think you have the same ability as me." She spoke quietly and this intrigued Chino.

"Ability?" He enquired warily.

"You can blend into the crowd even when you stand out...you get what I mean?"

"I think so."

She stopped and looked deep into his eyes. She melted his heart. "I mean, I could be wearing the most ridiculous thing ever like a multi-coloured clown outfit and no one would see me!" She paused to think about it and then smiled and said, "well that's a bit of an exaggeration but you know!" She laughed and carried on walking. Chino followed like a puppy!

When they reach the E Block, it seemed to be a long but small building made from red bricks which had been badly painted grey. Chino looked back to check his surroundings and make sure that he didn't get lost again, thank god for this girl.

"Won't you get in any trouble for not being in class?"

"No, I have a free period now" She replied politely, "I start second period but I have to come here in the mornings because I have to register."

"Oh...okay." E14's door was right in front of him now. He was just about to thank her when she knocked on the door and talked quietly to the teacher.

"It was nice meeting you Chino." She began to walk away when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked for her name!

"Wait!" He called after her, "What's your name? You know mine; it's only fair that I know yours!"

She smirked at him and simply said, "Arianna."

Arianna, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. He sighed and entered his first class of the day.

* * *

Chino was put at the front of the class to the left next to a girl who looked more or less the same age as him. She had long black hair which for some reason was constantly swaying slightly as if a small breeze that no one else could feel was blowing her hair around. She had brown eyes which he seemed to lose himself in when he looked directly at her. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Arianna had been. She was more of the get-to-know-then-like kind of girl where as Arianna had been a strikingly beautiful love-at-first-sight kind of girl.

The teacher had introduced Chino as he walked in. All of the girls in the class had had dreamy eyes and sighing bodies while all the boys had stood tall and looked jealous of him and slightly intimidated!

Now the teacher spoke about the Talian War which took place 49 years ago, next year would be its 50th Anniversary and the children were thinking of idea's that they could do to celebrate it and remember the soldiers who sacrificed their life's for Talia and all of Bonitoland.

"My name is Aemi" The black haired girl next to him said quietly.

He smiled at her and replied, "Hi, my name is Chino." He knew that she already knew that but he didn't want to seem rude.

Her cheeks went red. He saw her smile to herself and a part of him fell for her. She was very pretty and obviously kind but he couldn't seem to remove Arianna from his mind. He tried to concentrate on the blackboard in front of him. It didn't work. He saw her smiling in the chalk on the board. He laughed under his breath but unfortunately caught the attention of Aemi.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just the girl who brought me here."

"Who? Arianna?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"She's my best friend" She replied joyfully, glad to know that he already knew her so they didn't have to have an awkward introduction later, since Aemi was supposed to be taking Chino around today. The only lesson where they wouldn't be together was next lesson because girls and boys were separated for PE. She had been chosen specifically because she was one of the best students in her year. She had never been in trouble, well she had but she had managed to wiggle herself out of getting detention. She always did that, Arianna had been in detention twice! In four years of being in High School she'd only been in detention twice! Then again Aemi couldn't talk; she'd never been in detention but had come close at least twenty times!

"Really? Cool..." There was a pause before he carried on, "so what's happening today?"

"Well, I'm taking you around for the day. It's kind of cool cause you've already met Arianna so we can just vamoose around."

"Vamoose?" He laughed jokingly and Aemi's cheeks flushed. He smiled at her kindly and she smiled gleefully back.

The bell rang...

The rest of the day went too fast for Chino. He spent the day signing autographs on girls' arms and piece's of paper for boys. He stayed close to Aemi throughout lessons and Arianna joined them at break and lunch. They had talked for a long time and got to know each other better but Chino knew this was a pointless act because he would probably never see them again but he wanted to know them, to remember them. He had enjoyed his day so much, his freedom from the restricting chains of his Prince Hood. He had enjoyed every minute of it. He wanted to remember every minute and never forget it. But was this it? Was this school over forever? Was he to be locked up in the Castle after this for the remainder of his father's life?

"Are you okay Chino?" Aemi asked innocently as they walked home from the best day of his life, which was to be over in about 10 minutes!

"Sorry, yeah... I just got lost in thought"

"You don't want to go back to the Castle do you?" Arianna said knowingly. "I can tell by the expression on your face!"

"No I don't... What do you think I should do?" He had told them everything about how he had convinced his parents to let him come to public school. Arianna's brilliant idea had been inspired by him.

"You should persuade your parents to let you come back, make another deal, something more worthwhile. And if that doesn't work..." She paused and smirked at him, "then you can always blackmail them!"

"Arianna!" Aemi laughed but was shocked at the same time.

"No...no that might work!" Chino was extra excited now. He knew exactly what to do. "Arianna you're a genius!"

"I know."

Suddenly before he knew it he was hugging her. He let go bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flamed red hot. He was so embarrassed! Why had he done that?

"I'm sorry" He stuttered.

"No, it's okay." She was embarrassed too. It was not proper for a girl and boy of their age to make any physical contact such as that unless they were related in Bonitoland. But she didn't care. She hadn't really thought of him in that way up until that moment. He was cute though.

"This is where we leave." Aemi shouted up from behind them, a wide grin on her face, however there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Arianna and Chino both looked at each other and said goodbye. Chino turned to Aemi and said goodbye.

"Hopefully I'll see you two soon then. Thank you for taking me around today Aemi. Bye." And with that he turned away and walked up the hill across the TriagRiver and straight home to the Castle. The girls watched him go, Arianna left before Aemi did.

Chino arrived home and went straight to his father's quarters.

"Father?" He knocked sheepishly on his father's door.

"Ahh, my son." Leonardo welcomed his son in. "You have found your way back I see, I expected you to stay at school all night."

"You know I am passed that Father."

His father paused and looked at him sternly, probably looking for the lies in his eyes but there was nothing to find. He was through with running away from home. He had earned his freedom and he wasn't about to give it up so easily!

"What is it? You look like you have something to say. Tell me boy, what is troubling you?"

"I... I want to go back; I want to swap my private tutoring for public school." He waited for his father's reaction before he carried on.

Leonardo did nothing but stare at his son, considering the consequences.

"Father?" Chino had expected some sort of shouting or him saying no with no exceptions or even him laughing in his face; yet his father just stood there and considered what would happen. Chino was shocked.

"I will run it by your lawyer and your mother and then we will discuss it later at Dinner. Go to your room and study."

"Yes Father." He scurried out of the room with excitement. He hadn't had to use the art of persuasion or blackmail or anything! He couldn't wait until dinner!

* * *

Chino sat at the elongated table facing directly across from his father. His mother sat down last in between them both. She placed her hands in her lap and spoke quietly. She kept her head down but spoke to Chino.

"We have decided." She said trying to hide her happiness. She had always been for Chino going to public school but her opinion was nothing compared to the King. He made the important decisions.

"You are to spend Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and half of Friday at school. Tuesday and the other part of Friday and Saturday are to be spent here studying with a private tutor that we set for you. Sunday will be a day of your own." Stern but fair.

"A day of my own?" Chino asked.

"Each week you will decide what you do with this day. I am expecting you to be mature and responsible with this. Please do not dishonour our name." His father spoke.

"Thank you...Thank you so much!" He nearly stood up and hugged them but remembered where he was. He held the excitement down inside of him until the end of the meal where he excused himself from the table, shook hands with his father and left. His mother winked playfully as he left the room. He loved his mother; she was probably the one who had put forward the idea of the free Sunday! As soon as he had closed the dining room door behind him he screamed out loud and ran down the corridor. He bounced around his room for the next couple of hours. Servants made calls to the school to explain the situation and that was that, he was going back to school!

* * *

Tuesday passed slowly. Chino couldn't wait to get back to school, to learn like everyone else in Triagon, to eat and work like everyone else. But first he had to get through a day of complete boredom and total distraction. His life went back to its old routine of lessons and ten minute breaks every now and then, including lunch and reading time. He didn't see the point. Life at High school was so much more interesting. He had only spent one day there but he dreamed of going back.

After his tutoring had finished Chino simply loitered in his room until dusk at which he went to bed and prepared himself for the long night ahead. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he found stuff that he could occupy himself with. That night seemed to last a lifetime but then when the first sign of dawn appeared, Chino leapt from his bed and in to the shower. He was so excited he just wanted to leave then.

* * *

Wednesday morning was wasted spent in the Headmaster's office sorting out his timetable and such other things. Chino really didn't care what he went in, as long as he didn't have to learn about each individual in his own family line then he was okay! When he was released from the head's office it was form time so he decided to go straight to Arianna's form. On Monday they had decided to meet up outside Arianna's form because it was the least busiest form and they all went to different forms. Chino wasn't sure whether Aemi and Arianna usually did this but he decided to go there anyway.

As he walked down the empty corridors he realised that though the school seemed gigantic, it wasn't actually that big at all, though he hadn't explored everywhere yet, he had only been there for a day and a half after all! He thought about what Arianna's face would be like when she saw him again, both Arianna and Aemi thought that he would have had to stay in the castle forever but he was back at school.

Suddenly he realised that in all the madness of his thoughts, he had passed someone. A girl. Their eyes had locked only for a moment but it was enough to make Chino turn back towards her. For some reason he felt drawn to her. When he turned around he saw a small flash of green hair turn the corner, he followed. However he found that no one was there when he turned the corridor. Again, there lay an empty corridor. He stood confused for a moment, no one could run that fast, it was a very long corridor ahead of him, and there was no where for the girl to hide. Suddenly the bell rang above him and he snapped back into his senses. THE BELL! He turned and started running towards Arianna's form room. If she left her form without knowing he was in school then he wouldn't know where to find her and they wouldn't meet up again.

He arrived outside her form to see that no one was there and his heart sank, however when he looked through the glass on the door he saw that the form tutor had kept everyone behind. He was so thankful! He caught his breath and leaned against the wall. The door opened and students started to pile out into the corridors. When Arianna emerged from the classroom the look on her face as she saw Chino again was priceless, complete and utter shock and deep in her eyes was that glee? They embraced and got some weird looks because of it.

"I thought..." She half-screamed.

Chino explained the whole situation, all of Monday night and Tuesday to her. Immediately afterwards they went to find Aemi who was just as happy to see him. But didn't hug him. She knew the consequences. They spent every minute that they could getting to know each other more.

* * *

Wednesday flew by. Nothing much happened except from the fact that the teachers found two boys of Chino's age and asked them to take him around for the day. Chino didn't like the look of them, their faces looked tired, their uniforms were scruffy and Chino swore he could smell smoke on them. Chino simply told the teachers he was fine where he was even though they didn't like the idea of the Prince of Bonitoland hanging around with two girls. Chino didn't care. He would do as he liked.

The day went by and it wasn't until Friday when something different happened.

* * *

It was a cold morning. Chino made condensation angels on the window in his first class. The rain outside poured heavily onto the concrete paving. It bounced off the window creating a thumping sound. Chino closed his eyes and listened to it as it hummed the background noise for his English teacher. He breathed in deeply and took everything in, the smell of the under heated classroom; the feeling of the wooden desk; the sound of the rain outside and the sight of a girl with pink hair walking through the door. She looked very shy and timid.

"Hello?" The teacher spoke to her quietly.

"Um...I'm supposed to, I'm new..." She stuttered.

"Oh, sorry yes..." The teacher turned to the class and introduced her. "This is Natsuki Miu, she is a new student in our school and I want you all to make her feel comfortable. Please take a seat anywhere. I will assign a seat to you next lesson."

Natsuki gazed around the room and her eyes fixed on Chino. He sat up straight as she wandered over to his desk, it was the only free chair left in the class. He shifted over to make more space for her and she elegantly sat next to him, crossing one leg over the other and smiling at him. He grinned stupidly back.

"My name is Chino Mato." He held his hand out to her.

"NO!" She whispered obviously shocked. "Your...?"

"Yes, I'm him."

"Wow"

They looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to the front of the class. Chino noticed her sliver eyes and realised how unusual that was for a citizen of Triagon. They spent the rest of second lesson in silence however when break came Chino invited her to sit with him, Arianna and Aemi.

He led her through the wide corridors and towards the canteen. Aemi jumped up in delight when she saw them.

"Natsuki!" She clapped her hands together and she introduced her to Arianna. Chino stood on the side lines and watched them talk like normal teenage school girls. Aemi and Natsuki had obviously met each other in first lesson and had become good friends. How was it that everyone new was first introduced to Aemi? She must have been the top model student for the school. Chino and Arianna sat silently next to them as they chatted. They had only just met each other an hour ago but they seemed to get on really well as if they had known each other for years. They had something in common but Chino didn't know what it was.

* * *

Chino left school just after lunchtime and made his way home. The rain was still pouring down and even though there had been a car waiting for him outside the school he had insisted that he would walk, if they gave him an umbrella, which they did! So he walked in the rain sheltering himself under a small black umbrella. He heard his own feet on the street and the rain but also... someone else's. Chino swivelled around automatically but saw no one behind him. He could swear he was being followed though.

Chino called out to the empty street, "Hello? Anyone there?"

No one answered. Of course no one would answer, he was just being paranoid. He turned around and carried on home. Towards the private tutor at home.

_Fun_

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Chino had been invited to go out with Arianna, Aemi and Natsuki. The four of them had become inseparable. He wasn't sure where they were going or how long they would be out for but he had told his parents he would be back before it got dark and he intended to keep that promise. He knew the consequences if he broke it, he would not be allowed his free Sunday and he would have to stay inside the castle as if he was under a curfew or as if he was grounded. So he had already warned the girls that he might have to leave early.

He wasn't sure what to wear. He wanted to make the right impression for the first time the girls would see him in his own regular clothes but he didn't want to seem like he was trying too hard. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. What was wrong with him? He was a man; he wasn't supposed to be worried about trivial things like that!

A clap of sudden thunder raged outside his window making him jump in fright. He laughed nervously at his own disposition. What had caused that? There was only one cloud in the sky and it was white and fluffy, not like those of which were heavy with rain! Maybe it was something supernatural, like a witch nearby casting a terrible spell! Chino shook his head and carried on with his preparations. Now not only was he paranoid that someone was following him but he was becoming superstitious! He shook the thoughts out of his head, pulled his jacket on over his polo shirt, placed his beret styled hat over his long blonde hair and said goodbye to his parents. His mother fussed over him and told him to be extremely careful, as all mothers do. Chino struggled away from her and met the cold stare of his father.

"I promised, and I will not break my words father."

"You best not boy otherwise your staying in the castle for the rest of my days!" Chino was slightly unsettled by this. Why was his father so stern? They really had nothing to worry about!

Chino eventually set out. The girls had arranged to meet him at the TriagRiver so that he wasn't walking around unprotected. Chino had been embarrassed by that. He was being protected by girls! But still, it was better to be walking around with a bunch of friendly girls then stuck at home alone!

* * *

The river ran heavy, close to bursting its banks, but everyone knew it would never burst its banks. It couldn't! Not here anyway. There were flood plains further down the river so that if it did ever overflow, all the water would go in that direction so that no one's homes were ruined, and anyway, floods rarely ever occurred. Chino had never seen the river so full. The only time he ever remembered seeing it was when he went out on his birthday however it had been summer then and the river had been the total opposite. Dry as a bone!

The three girls stood on the bridge above the river throwing different coloured leaves into the fast flowing river and seeing who's came out first on the other side. Chino joined the game. Natsuki's were always first, Aemi's were always second, Arianna's were always third and Chino's always seemed to finish last!

"Hey I have an idea!" Arianna suddenly said full of excitement.

"What?" Aemi asked, intrigued.

"Lets go to the Forbidden Forest!"

"Are you kidding!? We can't go in to the Forbidden Forest! There's a reason its called that!!!" Natsuki argued.

"I'm not saying go IN it, lets just go... look at it." She said the ending slowly as if she had other plans and Chino liked this new side to her! This daring, rebellious but strikingly fun personality which had just seeped through from somewhere unknown.

"Seriously?" Natsuki said furrowing her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Lets do it!" Chino decided. He knew that none of them would be brave enough to go over the stone wall so what was the harm in just going to look? Its not as if anyone would be around to watch them!

"I'm not sure about this."

"Sorry Natsuki but you've been out voted." Aemi spoke quietly but firmly.

Natsuki argued her point of view and side of the fight but neither Chino nor Arianna would listen; they just grinned at each other and made their way towards the Forbidden Forest without a care in the world.

* * *

They had walked through the town centre stopping outside a couple of shops looking at shoes and bridal dresses for the girls and Chino had got more a more bored. However now they were in the outskirts of the city and were going into what was called No Man's Land. It was technically owned by Triagon but everyone seemed to stay clear of it because it was so close to the forest. They crossed an overgrown stile that led to a large field which was raised like a hill in the middle. As they reached the peak of the hill they saw the forest. The tall trees towered above them causing an eeriness to fall upon the group. They all stopped. Too afraid to go any closer.

Arianna took a step closer and said mockingly, "Ooh I'm getting closer to the forest!"

"Arianna! Don't." Aemi was worried now, what if someone saw or even worse, what if something from the forest came out and attacked them!

"Oh please! It's still all the way down the hill! Stop being so worried! No one's here to see and heathens don't come out in the daytime!" Something behind Arianna near the wall moved which made Chino jump in fright and all the girls scream.

"What the hell is that?" Natsuki whispered frightfully. They all stood still, petrified. Then Chino realised what it was. It was a girl, a girl with white hair and a very pale complexion. If she had been transparent she could have easily been mistaken for a ghost. She was sat on the cities side of the wall though which settled their worries a bit. The girl looked up at them and stood up quickly. No one did anything; they just stared at each other. _This is ridiculous_, Chino thought.

He began to walk down the hill towards her and she seemed to stiffen slightly. "Hi there." He shouted to her.

"Uhh, hi." She said warily as he got close enough to speak normally.

"My name is Chino Mato, what's your name?"

"Chino Mato? King Mato's son? The Prince of Bonitoland?"

"Yeah" He held out his hand to her and she just stood there in shocked silence. He retracted his own hand and repeated his question.

"Oh, uh... my name is Benevolence, but please call me Bennie...or just plain Ben." She looked back over her shoulder and looked at the forest.

"Why are you here? And by yourself!" Chino asked. The girls behind him finally started moving down the hill. A huge dark cloud followed them covering up the sun.

"Oh, I...um...I..." She looked nervous so Chino dropped the subject and introduced the others. Now that he was closer he noticed more details about her. Her hair had a silver tinge to it though it still looked white, as did her eyes, in this lighting; her eyes looked like they had no pupils! Perhaps she was blind! But she seemed to be looking straight at him! Plus she had noticed him at the top of the hill so she couldn't be blind. It was just a trick of the light.

They all sat down with their backs against the wall and spoke about themselves. Gradually Benevolence became friendlier and stopped constantly looking over her shoulder at the forest. They talked until 3:00pm when Chino decided to go home because he saw the first a suggestion of darkness and he remembered his promise to his parents, plus he would never want to be left alone near this forest in the dark! So he left them to talk and went home hoping they would be sensible and also leave before it became dark.

**Part 2**

Missing

Monday morning and Chino had to literally drag himself to school. He realised this is what it felt like everyday for a normal kid and he really enjoyed the feeling. It was only when he got to school that he noticed something was wrong. Natsuki and Aemi were stood together with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?"

"We don't know where Arianna's gone!" Aemi half screamed at him.

"She's probably just late." He tried to comfort her.

Natsuki explained. "No...apparently she never arrived home last night! When we left her she was walking down her street but then later on apparently her mum called up Aemi's mum and asked if she knew where she was, she said she never came home last night but I'm sure I saw her walk up her path!"

"Oh no!" Chino was getting worried; this was bad even by Arianna's standards. It wasn't like her to disappear. "Well have you tried calling her?"

"Of course I have! It went straight through to answer phone all 19 times I called!" Aemi had tears in the corners of her eyes and her face looked drained as if she had had no sleep the previous night.

"I tried calling her too but I got the same!" Natsuki hugged Aemi and gave Chino a look that he couldn't understand. It was full of fear but also of something he couldn't quite figure out.

If Arianna had run away she would have told at least Aemi about it and she would answer her phone so her disappearance wasn't on purpose. The only other alternative he could think of was kidnapping! Had she been stolen by some creepy man or was this all an act for attention?

"So she never said anything, or dropped any hints about running away?"

"No!" Aemi cried.

"And you are sure she went up her path last night?"

"Well I'm not positive but I thought I saw her."

"And you didn't see any shady figures or any cars or vans on the road?"

"Well there are always cars on her road but no, I didn't see anything suspicious." Natsuki was doing all the talking because Aemi was in tears. "Look I'm going to take Aemi to the head to explain everything and I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay." Chino agreed but he wasn't okay, he didn't care how much he loved school. He was going to skip it today and search for Arianna. She meant to much to him to just forget about. He watched Natsuki lead Aemi towards the head's office and then turned and ran back out of school.

* * *

He searched everywhere that he could think of. All of the inner city, including the mall, the library, the doorways of the backstreets, the hotels, the castle's boarders, all the main streets, all the tube stations he could think of, everywhere and then he searched the outer city, all of the residential streets, the train stations, the fields and minor schools but he couldn't find her. It was getting close to 4:00pm and he knew he would be in serious trouble even if he went home now. But he couldn't give up! He wouldn't give up. He would stay out all night if he had to! He would journey to the surrounding cities to find her. If only he had some sort of clue to help him!

* * *

The sound of rustling leaves awoke Arianna. She lay at the edge of a lake of some sort with her mouth gagged and her hands bonded behind her back. She tried to move and scream but the gag was firm as was the rope around her hands and legs. She felt helpless. Where was she? Why was she here? What had happened?

Suddenly she became very aware of someone beside her. She stopped moving and tried to look around to see her kidnapper but the darkness of the place she was in disguised the person's appearance. It seemed to be a man but she wasn't sure. He stood tall above her and looked down at her. He spoke to someone which was obviously not her.

"I've brought the girl. What is next?" He spoke but no one answered. He looked towards the lake and spoke again. "Sayuri?"

There was a couple of splashing noises and Arianna turned to see the lake bubbling. Steam rose from it as if it was boiling. The steam seemed to hover in the air as if it was trapped somehow. Arianna felt like she was in a Sauna! Suddenly she saw something coming out of the water. It was too fast for her adjusting eyes to focus on but it was very blue! Then there was a girl. She was sat on a rock to the left of the lake. She was very beautiful and had long blue hair and blue eyes. What was most striking about her though was her legs. They weren't legs! She had a tail! A Mermaids tail! Arianna was frightened. She began to struggle again trying to free herself so she could run. She had suddenly realised where she was. She was in the forest!

* * *

That was it! That was the only place he hadn't looked! But could she really be there? Of all places to be? He would never find her there! However he decided it was worth a try. Apparently Heathens don't come out of the depths of the Forbidden Forest until it is fully dark, so if he stayed around the outskirts of it then he might be able to find her. He knew it would never work but he ran anyway. He ran until his legs were going to collapse and leapt over the stile, up over the hill and down to the wall. He paused. This was it, once he crossed the wall, he would be past the point of no return.

* * *

Arianna's mind rushed. Why was she here? Who had kidnapped her? Who or what was this girl? She was still struggling wildly until the mysterious man above her knelt down beside her. She froze. He was inches away from her now, close enough to kill her! She was so scared. He placed his hands over her eyes and she began to cry, frightened of what he was going to do with her. She could smell him, a strong smell of cologne and of disinfectant and of...blood!

She heard the girl sigh and say "I told you that you were to find a girl who could help with your problem! Not kidnap a young girl and tie her up! I'm guessing you didn't ask her first."

"What? But you said...I did!"

"No what I said was find a girl, that doesn't mean bring her back to me, I'm not a guide, I can only see your future not take you on the path of enlightenment!" She explained.

Arianna could hear his voice go cold, "I don't want enlightenment. I want freedom! For me and my family!"

"Well I can't do much except from give you the same reading I gave you last time. Its not been long enough for your future to have changed." There was a pause before she said, "though I can see her future if you wish."

There was another long pause as Arianna's heart skipped two beats!

Then there was nothing but a simple, "fine!"

He took his hand away from Arianna's face and walked away into the trees. The mermaid was strikingly beautiful but had a cold stare. She slipped off the rock and into the water, reappearing metres in front of Arianna only a second later. Arianna jumped as she popped back out of the water. She held her hands over Arianna's head and began to hum to herself. A strange tune that sounded like a lullaby. Though Arianna was petrified, the lullaby calmed her, made her feel drowsy and soon enough she was asleep.

* * *

"Chino!" Someone called from behind him. Benevolence ran down the hill after him. "What are you doing?" She sounded scared. He had one leg swung over the wall, the other stood firmly on the safe part of Bonitoland.

"Arianna has gone missing. I'm going to find her." He jumped over the wall and swung his other leg over. That was it, he had crossed the wall and it had been so easy. As a child he had been told many stories. If you touched the wall, your skin would melt. If you crossed the wall then you would burn alive. Even if you just went near the wall, you would become someone's meal! He had done all three and nothing had happened.

"Missing? Oh my god, do you want me to help you look for her?" She had reached the wall now and was walking to his left towards a dip in the wall. She was halfway over when he finally answered.

"No! I don't want to put anyone else in danger!" He looked at her. She seemed stern.

"Look, I know this forest. More than anyone in town. More them I should. I can help!" She pleaded. He simply stared at her and eventually agreed. She walked over to him gracefully but stumbled at his feet. Her face flushed red. He helped her up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; I just have really bad balance!" She looked around and muttered, "lets go then." They began their journey into the strange lands.

* * *

Something in white flew high above. Girl was crying. Man was howling. Boy was stood between both with a helpless expression on his face. Noise increased. Boys face went from despair to anger in a flash. He ran to boy and hit something, then ran to girl. Blood splattered on the surroundings, girl was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and boy lay beside her. A dark figure moved towards them and killed boy standing up. He fell to the floor as the other one screamed. It was horrific. Everywhere she went, she could hear screaming and ear-piercing sheiks of pain.

* * *

Arianna woke with a splitting headache. Rain began to fall as she moved her legs freely. It was then that she realised she was in a different place, she was still tied behind her back but the gag had gone and her legs had been unbounded. She tried to sit up but her head screamed.

"You should stay still. It'll only hurt if you move." That voice again! He was still there.

She plucked up the courage to speak and then stuttered, "are you going to kill me?"

"No," he laughed. "You are too important."

"Important? Why?"

"I can't say, try to sleep, sleep makes the pain go away." He walked away. The reappeared and told her to sleep again. "Seriously, you are having one more nap and then we are going again."

"Where are we going?" He was silent. She waited. "Okay then, why did you untie my legs?"

"I'm fed up of carrying you; you can walk from now on." He remain a far enough distance from her so that she could not see his face. He did however have long spiky hair. That was the only feature she could make out. She didn't care anymore. Her head felt like it was literally falling into two pieces! She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep again.

* * *

The deeper they searched the darker it got. Dusk was falling and the air within the tree's felt moist. As if a thin layer of rain was trapped by the thick canopy. Chino glared at his surroundings with cautious eyes. Benevolence was striding in front confidently not even stopping to worry about where she was. Chino ran to catch up to her.

"Bennie? How do you know where you're going?"

She glanced behind her before speaking, "um...I uh...I, I'm kind of a regular here."

"What?" He asked bewildered.

Suddenly there was a rustling behind them; they swivelled around to face their peril. Chino's eyes widened.

* * *

Arianna stood up, he had been right, sleep did help. The pain was now just a dull aching at the back of her head. It had gone dark and it was still raining but the trees above gave them some shelter from it. Arianna was pushed in front.

"But I don't know where to go!" She complained. The boy who actually wasn't much older then herself sighed and lead the way. Though it was dark Arianna could finally see him properly. He had blonde spiky hair and a very muscular body. Arianna's heart fluttered for a moment causing her to fall. Since her hands were still tied she landed on her face. The wet mud covered her and she wept silently.

"Are you okay?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay? Okay! Am I okay! No, no I'm not okay! Okay?" She asked with unknown venom in her voice. She sighed and struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry I just... why am I here?"

"I told you..." His face was directly in front of her now, his blue eyes penetrating deep into her soul. Searching for something. "I can't tell you a lot, you're just important." He helped her back up, took a cloth from his dirty jeans pocket and wiped the mud from her face.

"But why me? I'm not important at all!"

"You know someone I want! I need to get hold of..."

"Then ask me to take you to them!!! You didn't have to take me here; I can take you to them!"

"No! I can't leave the forest." He paused. "I'm never going back there."

"Back there? You mean you've lived in the city before?" She asked, he didn't answer so she pursued. "Were you banished? Did they force you to live in here?"

"No... I chose to."

Arianna was shocked by that. "Why?"

"I can't say." He looked solemn "Come on, we're behind schedule." They moved in silence even further into the forest.

* * *

A girl with bright green long hair and blue glinting eyes. She was wearing completely black, or it might've just been the darkness.

"Hey!" Chino yelled, he had recognised her immediately! It was the girl that he had seen at school! The girl who he had tried to follow but she was too fast. However now she looked angry.

"I could smell you from miles away!!!" She grinned evilly, taking a step towards them She had aimed the statement at Chino. "You smell good!"

"What?" Chino asked scared. The wind picked up and blew furiously towards the girl. Benevolence stood shyly beside Chino. She had seemed to have been forgotten but now bravely stepped forward.

"If you want Chino, you are going to have to go through me!" She said but it was obviously in her crackly voice that she was scared.

"That can be arranged!!!" The girl shouted over the howling wind. Suddenly she leapt forward flying through the air at unbelievable speed! Benevolence fell to the floor fighting off the girl. Chino watched in horror as the fight unfolded and he saw the girl for what she really was! A vampire! Her nails clawed at Benevolence's face, scratching her till there was blood all over her! Chino jumped in but was flung back into the trees, hitting his head on a thick tree branch forcing him into unconsciousness. However before he let it overpower him he saw one last movement coming from behind him, something very red flew past him and straight into the fight. The green haired girl ran into the trees and Chino fell into the darkness.

* * *

"So what's your name?" Arianna asked.

"I can't tell you." He replied

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh...um, where do you live now then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh for Christ's sake! Is there anything you can tell me!?"

"I can't tell you that I wont hurt you."

"What? Really?" She was surprised.

"You sound disappointed." There was a smirk on his face.

"No! No I'm just, surprised." She giggled slightly and immediately regretted it. He cautiously glanced her way. He had sussed her.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No!" She answered too quickly. "Um... well yeah but it's just... I don't... I don't know what to say."

He laughed, "You're a cute girl but I don't think you and me would be a good idea."

"I know, it's just that well... I hated you when I first met you because I was afraid of you I mean you had kidnapped me and stolen me and taken me to this place and I've never been here before and my father used to tell me stories of this place and it was terrifying and then I was here but then you started being nice to me and then I saw you and I was like OMG because you are just so cute and oh crap I can't believe I just told you I think you're cute when you're my kidnapper and this is so wrong and I'm rambling aren't I?" She had spoken so fast that he hadn't heard half of it!

"Yeah."

"Sorry," she looked down, her face flushing red. "I mean I already like someone and... you look so much like him!" She said staring at his face. He didn't look at her but she saw his hands clench and his jaw tighten. She was confused, did he know who she was on about? How could he? Was Chino also famous in the forest? Was that who he was after? The was so many unanswered questions that she had that she knew she couldn't ask him. Especially not know.

Suddenly from behind they heard a cold voice say, "Stop right there!"

Arianna glanced behind, there stood a dark shadow of a girl. She was around Arianna's height but slightly taller. Arianna couldn't make out her face.

"Meana?"

"Fayt." She replied to Arianna's kidnapper. So his name was Fayt! Arianna turned with him to face Meana. She carried on, "give me the girl." It was an order not a request. Arianna gasped. Now not only Fayt needed her but this Meana girl did too! Why?

"Sorry Meana but for once, YOU were too slow! What's wrong, getting old?"

"Shut up!" She snapped angrily, she took one menacing step towards them and Arianna began to breathe uncontrollably. Fayt gently pushed Arianna behind him.

"You can't have her." He glared at Meana, she just glared back.

"I will take her whether you want me to or not!" She took another step forward, reaching out her hand so Arianna would come forward. She didn't move. Meana's expression grew darker as did the sky. "Look I don't want to make this any more painful then its going to be anyway!"

He laughed mockingly, "Now I know that's a lie, you're not capable of mercy!"

"Shut your face and hand me the girl!" She yelled, running for him. Arianna let out a whimper. Meana was now only inches away from him, she stuck her face right up to his, though he was much taller then her.

"No Meana, you can't have her."

There was a long pause, "you'll regret the day you said no to the great Meana the dark witch!"

"Oh, I just can't wait." He said sarcastically. She gave him one last evil glare and then left. Arianna breathed a sigh of deep relief. Fayt turned to look at her. She was still scared. They just looked at each other until Fayt pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Arianna's voice broke "I thought you weren't going to hurt me!"

He pulled her arm towards him and cut the ropes that bonded her hands. "I'm not."

"Oh." She looked at her hands, it felt good to have her hands in front of her instead of behind!

"I'm trusting you to not run away or anything."

"I wouldn't want to run away! I'd get lost and I don't want to ever run into Meana again! Which reminds me, why does she want me?"

"I don't know." He lied. It was clear in his voice that it was a lie.

"Okay." She didn't know why but for some reason she played along, for now!

* * *

Chino's head pounded but still he forced himself to sit up. Everything was silent. Benevolence had gone as had the red girl and the girl with green hair! Chino was all alone in this creepy forest, but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about what had happened to Benevolence! Had she escaped? Was she safe? He tried to get up but winced in pain and looked at his wrist. It was bandaged! He tried to move it but it hurt too much. The bandages were dirty and old but supported his wrist enough for it to be usable in the smallest way.

"Hey!" Benevolence shot around the tree he was lay against. "Jeena says you should keep off that wrist. You sprained your wrist when you hit the ground."

"And you?" He asked more concerned with her health rather then his own. Deep dark scratches were dug into her pretty pale face causing a total clash between her skin and her blood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shaky."

"What happened?" He asked

"Well you know that girl, she's called Miyabi and apparently she's really nice."

"She didn't look nice to me!"

She laughed, "Apparently she's a half vampire but her vampire side is hardly ever seen. That's what Jeena said."

"Jeena?" Chino was confused.

"Oh yeah, that's Jeena," she pointed behind her to a tall girl behind them, she was wearing some rather strange clothes. She had long sword strapped to her side and a small cap placed on her bright red hair. She reminded Chino of a female Robin Hood! The most striking feature of her though was her eyes. They were orange!!! A very peculiar colour of eyes in their city but then again, this wasn't the city. Her eyes were mesmerising and he couldn't take his eyes off them. She glanced up at him and smiled. Benevolence continued to speak but he didn't catch much of it. His head hurt too much.

"Anyway so yeah, she just bandaged your wrist and told me to tell you not to move it. Apparently the bandages are pretty rubbish but ever since the new king..." She broke off suddenly realising what she was saying. "Um... I haven't told her that you're the Prince and she doesn't really like the King. She doesn't talk much and I was worried that if I told her who you were, she wouldn't help you and she wouldn't talk to me!" She looked down in shame.

"It's fine, just why doesn't she like my father?"

"She says he is cruel because he stopped aid coming to the forest."

"But that's because whoever went to the forest barely ever came back!"

"I tried my best to protect them you know!" Jenna was stood behind Chino. Chino half jumped out of his skin. "So you're the Prince?"

Chino paused before answering, "yes."

"You shouldn't be here Chino." She helped him to his feet before walking back to the fire which she had been tendering before.

"You told her my name?" He angrily whispered to Benevolence.

"No!" She replied truthfully. Chino was worried, how did she know his name then?

"Excuse me..."

"Jeena Karon."

"Excuse me Miss Karon but how do you know my name?"

"You're famous Chino, everyone knows your name! And not only just in the city. But like I said, you shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Benevolence asked curiously.

"Too many people are out for your blood. It's too dangerous, you should go home." She ordered.

He jumped in front of her, "I can't go home! Arianna is lost somewhere and I need to find her!" There was a long pause.

"Oh so you're here because of a girl?" She asked with a mocking smile on her face but it was a fixed smile. Her eyes said something different. There was another long pause before Jeena poured a bucket of water over the fire which hissed with pain as it died down into a single stream of smoke.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Never mind, we must go. Oh and by the way, Miyabi will find us again in a day or two to apologise."

"What?" Benevolence's voice was small and mouse-like.

"Just trust me." She began to walk away into the trees. Chino and Benevolence stood still for a moment, glanced at each other and ran after her.

"Where are we going then?" Benevolence asked. Jeena didn't respond.

"Will you do me a favour?" Chino asked quietly. Jeena didn't respond but made it clear that she was listening. "Will you take Bennie back to the city?"

"What!" Benevolence asked shocked.

"Look at you Ben! I don't want to put you in anymore danger then I've already put you in! It was a mistake for you to come with me!"

"But... I wanted to find Arianna with you."

"I'm sorry Bennie but I don't want to hurt you." Jeena stopped walking and turned to him with concern in her eyes.

She finally spoke to them, "I will only do it if she doesn't mind. But I cannot do it until we are in a safe place. I cannot leave you alone in the open forest."

"Chino?" Benevolence looked hurt but she did understand what he meant. Something hidden in her expression told him so. "Okay." Was all she said.

"Thank you" he simply replied and hugged her. They carried on walking in silence.

* * *

There was a howl in the dark forest air. Arianna jumped and ran closer to Fayt, she was scared, and there was no question. She knew it, he knew it and anyone who came close would know it!!!

"So..." She waited for him to talk, anything was better then silence.

"So?" He replied.

"Say something please!!!" She pleaded.

"Okay... how old are you? 14?"

"No, I'm 15." She looked at him but the darkness obscured her sight.

He spoke under his breath, "One year younger...typical!" He seemed to be laughing but Arianna couldn't be sure.

She was confused. "What? Younger then who? You!"

That made him laugh loudly, his breath creating mist in the cold night air. "No..." His sentence escaped him and was left hanging.

"Then who?" She was getting annoyed.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh for god's sake! That damn sentence is going to be the death of me!" She flipped but this made him laugh more. Then she added quietly, "or you!" She was kidding.

Then mood flipped suddenly as Fayt stood motionless and Arianna had to walk back to him. She asked him what was wrong but he just shushed her quietly. There was rustling ahead. Suddenly a small girl stepped out of the bushes closely followed by a tall boy with florescent white hair which glowed in the moonlight. Arianna stood as still as stone but Fayt sighed a breath of relief.

"You scared me!" He walked up to them casually. They shifted backwards.

"Do we know you?" The girl asked.

"Well, not yet but... hi my name is Fayt. I am..." He paused and flicked a look over his shoulder at Arianna and then continued, picking his words carefully, "one of the good guys."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" The girl asked again. The boy didn't seem to talk at all, it was as if he wasn't even breathing. As Fayt examined their faces he saw that neither of the showed any emotion but then again... vampires were like that. Especially these two! He had researched all about them since seeing them in his future and now he was finally going to meet them.

Arianna still stood perfectly still far behind in the cover of the trees to shelter her from what she thought she had seen! They couldn't be could they? There was no such thing! It was ridiculous to even think that vampires existed, never mind that two of them were stood in front of her right this minute!

Abruptly, the conversation was cut short because a girl with bright green hair which in the darkness was a good camouflage, she was wearing a pretty but dirty green dress with light green overalls. She looked very happy and hyper.

"I did it!!!" She shrieked happily. They looked surprised by her sudden outburst. "I did it, I stopped my other side! I controlled the vampire in me!"

Arianna let out a little gasp. So not only was it true that vampires existed but now she had three vampires in front of her!

"Oh, Mitsuki and Aiko." They glanced at each other nervously. "This is Arianna, she's going to help me find..." He lost his words again as he realised what he was saying.

"You know our names?" The girl spoke again, leaving the boy to stare at Fayt with daggers in his eyes. Arianna thought he was going to pounce.

"Oh well, I've kind of done some research on you two." He smiled weakly.

There was a long pause which was full of tension. The air was so thick that Arianna felt that if she tried to cut it with a knife the knife would break! The green vampire girl suddenly stuck her hand towards Fayt as if she wanted to greet him. She smiled at him and said,

"My name is Miyabi! I'm a vampire too, did you do any research on me?"

Fayt looked shocked, he lied. "A little."

"Really?" She asked giggly. "Nipah!"

There was another long pause but then Fayt realised then tension in the atmosphere and sighed. "I guess I've made a fool of myself. I'm sorry but I was so glad to have finally meant you. Please don't leave the forest, I will need to speak to you again properly another time but for now me and my companion must be going. We have somewhere to be. Goodnight." And with that he left with Arianna in a dazzled and confused state. The vampires conversed between themselves before merging into the forest like everything that lived here. Arianna was so confused.

However then here mind came back and she stopped and enquired, "so where's this place that we are going?"

"A safe place." Was all he said and then they were walking once more. This forest was so big!!!

**Part 3**

The Chase

They walked into a clearing and for the first time in days Chino saw the sky. It was daytime, to his amazement. Chino had lost all track of time, yes he had a watch but it was an analogue clock so he couldn't tell whether it was 7 in the morning or 7 at night! The sky was light so he guessed it was the morning.

In the clearing Chino saw a small stone building. It was tiny and derelict but in good enough shape for people to live in. There were three wooden benches in the front yard of the building and umbrella's lay against the wall nearby. Sat on one of the benches underneath an umbrella was a girl. She had green hair that fell loosely all the way down her back. She was lying down on the bench but as they got nearer she sat up and watched them with caution. Chino could now see that she wore the strangest clothes and as he got closer and closer he noticed more and more details about her. Such as, she had the same colour eyes as him but hers were darker; she sat rigidly with her hands by her side; her hair lightly flicked around in the breeze and she looked a couple of years older then Arianna but something in her eyes told him that she was much older then he thought. They walked passed her into the building and Chino noticed, she didn't take her eyes off him. Was he paranoid? Everyone he went passed seem to give him evil glares or just stared at him like he was inferior! He didn't like it. It felt strange. It was unsettling.

"This is the Chestnut Inn. It's the only residential place in the forest, that's why its so..." Jeena trailed off as she came up to the welcome desk. Behind it sat a very hairy tall man. He grunted at her as she smiled at him. "Hello Wallace. Full moon is coming up, you taking your drink?"

He grunted and gave her a cold stare. She simply laughed and carried on.

"I'm wanting a room for two, single beds please." She glanced at Chino quickly. "And I'll require the services of Tony if he's available."

"Yeah he's available." Wallace said in a husky voice. It was like a growl. Chino gasped as he realised that Wallace was a werewolf! That's what Jeena meant about the full moon comment! He shivered and Wallace gave him a cruel glare. Wallace handed the key to their room to Jeena and then they went up to the room.

"I thought you said we were meant to be going someplace safe!"

"We are." Jeena replied.

"But he's a werewolf!" Chino whispered angrily. Jeena looked surprised.

"Yes... but the next full moon isn't until Thursday. Which is 5 days away!" She smiled to herself. "You'll just have to stay out of his way tonight."

"Who's Tony then?" He asked.

"Your body guard."

"Body guard!" He exclaimed. "I can look after myself you know!"

"I'm not saying you can't but would you really want to be left alone in the forest at night?"

"Alone? At night!" Benevolence piped up after a long silence. "Chino."

"Okay," he gulped. "Tony can look after me, how long will you take?"

"About a day, depending on how fast we can walk." She looked at Benevolence who gazed at the floor sadly. "Tony will be here in a minute, when he arrives make sure you're nice to him and don't ask him questions. He gets annoyed when you ask him too many questions. Okay? Well we're leaving now. See you in a day or two."

"Chino?" Benevolence asked with a hint of fear in her voice, "be safe. Bye."

The hugged each other, "I'm sorry Bennie but it's for the best."

"I know."

Then they left. Chino stood in the cold corridor outside his room alone. He was scared and not ashamed to admit it.

* * *

The night air was cold but refreshing. Coco sat on the bench outside as she had been doing for the whole day. Waiting. The Forest Fighter and the blind girl went past whispering about Chino. The girl worried, the Forest Fighter tried to comfort but worried herself. Coco smiled to herself. Forest Fighters were not meant to get attached to things. Especially not to 16 year old princes worth millions!

This was the time, she had to move now because otherwise the guard would be there and she wouldn't have a chance to get to him. She moved.

* * *

Arianna could see something odd through the trees. A small grey building. It looked like a very old house that had been bombed during the last war and then left to rot! Was this meant to be the safe place Fayt was on about? As they walked into the clearing the bright sun hit Arianna's face causing her to shy away from it and shield her eyes with her hands. She had been in the forest for far too long!

Fayt walked quickly and quietly into the main reception of the building. He strolled over to the front desk to a tall fat man with very hairy arms and hands and his face was hairy too. Arianna felt nervous around him!

"Hi Fayt."

"Afternoon Wally."

"You want your usual room?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Um no... I have a guest with me today, can we have a room for two but make it two single beds ay?" His voice got quieter and quieter.

The man looked at Arianna and then whispered something that looked like "a bit young isn't she?" Fayt glared at him but the man just laughed. "You can have the room that Chino just checked out of."

"Chino!" Fayt and Arianna both said in surprised unison.

"What's Chino doing in the forest? And how to you know his name?" Arianna was in a very confused mood, she was ecstatic since Chino was looking for her but worried because he was in the forest, and knowing him he wouldn't have someone protecting him.

"Everyone knows him, he's..." He glanced at Fayt who was giving him daggers. His sentence drifted away until he finished with "the prince of Triagon."

"Why was he here? Who was he with?" Fayt asked in a rush.

"I don't know, you of all people know I don't ask questions, I just give people rooms. But he was with your lady friend." He raised one eyebrow smirking.

"Jeena Karon?" Fayt was surprised, relieved and scared all in one moment.

The hairy man nodded and then added. "She asked for a room for one night, took Chino up to the room and then left with the girl they were with."

"There was a girl with them?" Fayt put his face in his hands. "Do you know what she looked like?"

"I don't know, long white hair. Blind girl. Well she looked blind."

"Bennie!" Arianna was astounded. What was Ben doing with them?

"So Chino was left by himself?" Fayt was angry now. "What was she thinking."

"She ordered Tony to look after him but apparently he wasn't there when Tony got to room 13 and the key was left in the door. You know Tony. He doesn't ask questions."

"Oh for gods sake Wal!" Fayt began to run up the stairs. Two steps at a time. Arianna found it hard to keep up. He had been in the room and searched for clues before Arianna had a chance to get to the top. He stormed out the room to face her flushed face.

"What does this mean?" She asked breathlessly.

"It means we're in trouble."

* * *

Chino was suddenly awoken by a strange loud crashing noises if someone was banging pots together or smashing glass. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness with a small light to his left. He looked down at his right arm where someone had injected him with something. He tried to move his other arm to feel for a needle or anything but heard and clink and realised he had been chained to the walls. That was when he began to panic. He remembered entering the room and pacing to the window to see if he had a view of anything except trees. He didn't. He remembered a hand covering his mouth so he couldn't shout for help and something stinging his arm. He got a quick glimpse of a needle and then he didn't remember anything else until now as he lay on the cold, hard, rocky floor chained to the wall. He must've fallen asleep at that point.

A girl appeared from the darkness and Chino moved as far away from her as he could possibly go. She was the girl he had seen outside the Inn! She looked sternly at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you have nothing to worry about with me." Her voice suggested something else.

"So...So who am I meant to be worried about?" He asked shakily.

"Meana." She glanced again at him before speaking again, "I'm sorry I have to do this but I need to know where Lelouch is! Meana has information that I must have access to! I'm sorry." She pulled a needle from her pocket. It was full of a thick yellow liquid which glistened in what little light there was. It had a long thin syringe which looked menacing and evil. Chino began to struggle, trying to get away from her. He sweated and shouted for help, his voice echoed in the darkness but he knew no one was around to hear it. The green haired girl put her cold lifeless flesh on his arm and pressed very hard. Chino felt the energy draining out of him until he could do nothing but watch her slide the needle into his arm, just above the elbow on the inside. There was a sharp pain and then nothing. Just drowsiness and sleep once more.

The next time he woke up he was again chained but this time to a tree. He was in a small clearing but this clearing was dark because the tree tops covered up the sky. He was tied by a rope at the hands and a chain ran around his arms and waist which bonded him to the tree. He could hear voices nearby. One was slow, calm and quiet however the other was a rushed, hushed whisper; slight distress hinted at the back of the voice. Both voices were women's voices but he only recognised one of them.

"You said you'd give me information about Lelouch!"

"Oh yes, I did didn't I? Oh well!"

"Wait! You can't do this!" There was a sudden silence and then a low groaning.

"Okay, fine I'll give you the information!" The female voice he didn't recognise sighed and turned her voice so low that he couldn't hear anymore. He struggled to free his hands but the ropes were tied so tightly that it was just giving him rope burn so he gave up.

Suddenly a girl about the same age as Arianna, just younger then himself bopped down next to him. She had pale skin and long dark hair, nearly black in this light but he wasn't sure. He shifted away from her. She smiled evilly.

"So you're the famous Chino Mato. I used to think that you were worth millions but then I found something better. And you are the perfect bait!"

"Bait?" He asked weakly.

"Now all I have to do is get the other one and then I've got the perfect trap! I believe this is the best plan I've ever had!" Then she moved away and left him tied to a tree on the cold wet mud in the darkness.

* * *

Fayt ran back downstairs to the main reception to where a confused Wallace sat. He had his head in his hands as his fingers massaged his temples. Arianna struggled down the staircase after Fayt, tired of going up and down stairs following him. Fayt was whispering something at Wallace angrily. He grabbed his collar and threatened him somehow. Arianna was too far away to hear what they were saying. As she came closer, now scared of Fayt's excursion of power over this gruff man, their conversation became muted. Fayt let go of his collar and Wallace seemed grateful for Arianna's presence. She stood far enough away to be out of Fayt's grasp but close enough not to get snatched away by someone else.

A tall thing came down the stairs. It had blue pale skin and a thin head with only one eye. Arianna gasped a little. What was it? She took two steps towards Fayt and he put a protective arm around her.

"Evening Hara." Wallace said weakly. The thing's eye switched from Wallace to Fayt and back to Wallace. It said something Arianna could understand.

"I know. See you soon Hara? Okay. Bye." Wallace called after it. It then exited the Inn leaving a dark green smudge on the floor behind it. Arianna held her breath as the stench floated upwards. Fayt sighed.

"Please Wal, you got to give me something!"

"I'm sorry, mate, there's nothing I can tell you, except Jeena said something about her being back tomorrow. If you want to stay here for the night then I'd let you, free of charge of course!"

Arianna weakly piped in, "I'm really tired."

There was a long pause before Fayt sighed again and said, "Fine."

Wallace handed Fayt a small brown key. Then Arianna and Fayt slowly walked up the stairs holding hands. Arianna still had feelings for Fayt but now she began to see him as more of a protective older brother. Warily they got into the room and as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they fell asleep. However Fayt's dreams were filled with terrible sights of blood and sounds of screams. His sleep was disturbed.

* * *

It began to rain and Chino began to shiver. He had been sat here for at least a day now. Though he couldn't see the sky he could see the changes of light through the trees. It was unbelievably dark now and though the light couldn't force its way through the barrier of leaves, rain somehow could! Chino tried once again to free his hands from the rope but it hurt more because with mixture of water, the rope had become tighter. Chino shouted out in anger.

"Pipe down over there or I'll knock you over the head with this plank of wood!" He hadn't even noticed Meana arrive. He tried to turn to see her but all he could see was more trees. She was too far behind for him to see. He could hear the clanging of chains as they were roped around another tree. Was she chaining someone else to a different tree?

"What are you doing?" He shouted out to her.

There was no reply.

"Let me go, I demand you! I am-"

He was cut off "I know who you are! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

He chose not to answer that but carry on. "Let me go now or I'll-"

He was cut short again, "Or you'll what?" She finished with the chinking, "You'll call Daddy to burn down the whole of the Forbidden Forest in search of me? Sorry Hun but your Daddy can't save you now. No." There was a pause as she muttered something only she could hear.

He resorted to begging but it didn't work. Pleading. Making deals. Threatening. Nothing worked. Then she was in front of him. Her lean figure towering above him.

"Please."

"No." She smirked and kicked him across the face. "That's for talking too much! Now shut up and hurry up with your dying!"

"What?!" He almost shouted. She was going to leave him hear until he starved? What sort of a monster was she? What would she get out of this? A strong flicker of fear pained his body. He hunched over and threw up.

"Hey!" She screamed leaping away from him. Wiping the sick from her shoes. He sat shivering and thinking. He couldn't stop his mind from working. He just wanted to sleep and forget but he couldn't.

Meana nearly kicked him again but thought better of it. She walked away unsatisfied. Leaving Chino in a sorry state of fear, weakness and utter confusion.

* * *

When Arianna awoke from her sleep it was only just light as if it was early in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She was still so tired but needed to pee so she ventured into the bathroom. Scared of what she would find.

The bathroom was behind Fayt's bed so as she gently tip-toed past she kept her gaze on him. He was deep in sleep but still seemed to have a concerned look on his face. How did he manage it? To be so passionate about life that it hurt!

She finished and went over to the sink which had a pocket in the bottom where the water could fall onto her shoes. She decided against drinking it but splashed some water on her face. It was refreshing but smelt horrible. She wiped her face and decided to go back to bed. As she was walking past Fayt's bed though, he was struggling with his bed covers, murmuring quiet curses and Arianna began to worry. Was he having a nightmare? She didn't know whether to wake him or not. She had been told not to shake someone having a nightmare awake because it would scare them so she sat on the edge of her own bed and gently stroked his face and whispered his name. Though he didn't wake up, he stopped struggling and soon fell into a fit less sleep. Arianna then lay back on her own pillow and fell asleep again.

* * *

His stomach hurt. He didn't care anymore. It hurt so much that he felt like his stomach was going to contract so much that there would be nothing left. This wasn't what made him cry though, oh no, it was the fact that he had failed Arianna and for all he knew she could be lying in a ditch somewhere in the forest being torn apart by the vicious beings that lived here. He tried not to conjure the picture but his over imaginative mind gave him no mercy!

There was a quiet but distinctive cry from behind him. The other person that Meana had been tying to another tree was awake!

"Hey!" Chino shouted out to her. It was obviously a girl. He hoped and also fear that it was Arianna. "Is that you Arianna?"

The girl said nothing.

"Don't worry, I'm you're friend. Its Chino!"

"Chino?" The sounded shocked. Maybe it was her! However the voice was much too young for it to be Arianna.

"Yes. Do you know me?"

She didn't answer.

"Okay, well I'll look after you. I promise. I've just got to get out of these chains." He paused as he struggled again. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No." A small mouse voice answered.

If they were going to escape, they would have to work as a team and be very quiet. He guessed Meana would take escape attempts extremely seriously. And not kindly!

He strained his neck to see who he was talking to but she was too far away or out of his vision. He turned back to see Meana walking towards them.

Chino quickly ordered, "Pretend you're still asleep!" He watched Meana with wary eyes as she approached him.

She stood before him and he glanced up weakly, using his drama skills to his advance. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So you're still not dead yet?"

"Not yet." He spat at her, showing a bit more life in him then he wanted to show. She smiled slightly and walked away to the other girl. He held his breath. He couldn't hear anything for a while but then Meana wandered past shooting a painful glance his way. He shrank away from her but as soon as she was out of sight and hearing range he whirled around the other way to see if he could see the girl. He could see her foot.

"What's your name?"

The was nothing. Chino began to worry.

"Little girl? Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Wiggle your feet if you can hear me."

The foot began to shake and he sighed deeply. At least she was awake. Why couldn't she speak?

"Okay, for yes wiggle your feet. For no retract them. Understand?"

They wiggled.

"Can you speak?"

Her feet retracted and then came back into view.

"Has Meana done something to stop you from talking?"

They wiggled again. It was most probably a gag.

"Okay. Are your hands tied?" Stupid question he thought as soon as he asked it.

She wiggled her feet. Of course otherwise she would've taken the gag off already!

"Do you think you can get out of it?"

There was a long pause and the feet both wiggled and retracted. Chino wanted to ask her what was wrong but if she couldn't answer it was no use. So he waited. Then there was a little gasp.

"I'm free. Kind of." A quiet girly voice answered him. He smiled to himself. Then there was a loud scream from far away. Meana had caught them! Oh god! Chino struggled and shouted for the girl to run but she was still tied to the tree. Pushing the chains up her body and wriggling free off them as Meana ran angrily towards them. Chino dreaded what was going to happen now.

* * *

Arianna woke once again however this time Fayt was stood by the cracked glass window. A harsh blustery wind blew through the gaps in the wooden frame. Arianna sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Fayt didn't turn around but made it obvious that he had acknowledged her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She felt much more refreshed now and ready to go on the search for Chino. She still couldn't believe that he was searching for her...or had been at least.

Fayt finally turned to look at her. His piercing blue eyes staring directly at her. She huddled her knees to her chest. He looked back out the window, leaning against the timber frame of the window. He looked surprisingly calm but his night had been disturbed by unsettling dreams and long periods of sleeplessness. He waited impatiently for Jeena to return, hoping she could help him find Chino. He knew however she would think he was blaming her for what happened, which he wasn't. He didn't think it was her fault but he knew she would think that, and if she didn't think he was saying that, she think of it by herself.

Arianna stood by his side equally glaring at the swaying surroundings. A child ran chasing a stray leaf outside, her hair swaying like the trees in the wind. Arianna gave a quick giggle as the little girl slipped. Fayt suddenly gasped.

"Damn it!" He shouted and ran out the room.

"Fayt?" Arianna called after him. She reluctantly ran out the room making sure she had the key with her and the door was locked before going. She ran downstairs and glanced around the lobby but he wasn't there. Wallace popped up from behind the counter looking hairier then ever. Arianna screamed, placed her hand on her chest and calmed herself down.

"Fayt's out back, by the barn house."

"Thank you" She whispered and ran outside in to the winter air. It bit her neck and she had to pull her school jumper up to protect it. She ran behind the inn where a surprisingly neat, newly built, small barn sat. The door was wide open and she could hear Fayt screaming someone's name inside. Arianna wanted to go inside but felt like she'd be intruding if she did.

He came out and swore. Kicked the doorframe and swore again. Arianna had never seen him so angry. He stared at the forest and muttered under his breath.

"Meana, you've gone too far."

Arianna was scared to talk to him but knew she must. She was just gaining the courage when his name was called by someone else. A girl just older then herself with short red hair and a strange outfit on turned the corner of the Inn. Fayt's eyes melted when he saw her. Something was going on between them, that was already possible, but now it was obvious. They embraced.

"I'm so sorry Fayt. I thought he'd be safe here. I never meant..." She placed her head in to his right shoulder. He stroked her hair and spoke very quietly.

"Jeena... Eve's gone too." Jeena moved away from him in shock. He carried on gritting his teeth. "Meana took them."

"Meana? How do you know?"

Fayt's eyes shifted to Arianna. "I just know. It's something only she would do!"

Jeena stared at Arianna for a moment before her hand shot up to her mouth in shock.

"Please don't tell me that's..." She stared at Fayt.

"This?" He asked looking at Arianna. Arianna felt like something on display in a museum or something. "This is-"

"Arianna." Jeena finished his sentence. Arianna's eyes opened wide with shock. Fayt's head snapped back to Jeena. And Jeena placed her head in her hands.

* * *

Chino flew through the trees. The little girl in tow. Her long blonde hair flying behind her in the strong gusts of wind which attacked them with bare branches and crispy leaves. Chino ran with one arm shielding his face and the other holding tightly to the little girl's hand. He heard the wind howling around them as they sped towards god knows what! He heard Meana running after them screaming at the top of her voice. He looked back and saw she was only a few paces behind, then he caught a glimpse of the little girl, she was crying, tears streaming down her prominent cheeks.

"It'll be okay!" Chino breathlessly said to her.

Suddenly they ran into a clearing. It was still dark however because the trees covered up all light sources. There was a small lake before them. It's waters were unnaturally calm in this wind. The little girl clung onto Chino and Chino took a deep breath before running around the lake to the other side. Then he heard Meana burst through the trees. Chino swirled around immediately. Then he saw the look on her face turn from anger to utter disgust.

"Hey look what you've found!" She spat at Chino. They had been so close to escaping!

"Why are you doing this? What use are we to you?" Chino asked. Still confused. There were now small ripples in the water.

"She's looking for a girl who she can trade to get her ex-boyfriend back." A girl's voice spoke to their right.

"Sayuri" Meana's voice went so low Chino almost couldn't hear it.

Sayuri looked at Chino and a flash of recognition crossed her face before she sighed and completed her sentence, "But the thing is...he's long gone. And I should know, shouldn't I?" A hint of a smile.

Meana's face turned cold. Her eyes black with hatred.

"He's dead Meana." A gasp. "Mitsuki and Aiko accidently killed him. They tried to heal him but it was too late."

"What?" Meana was shocked. Chino thought this was his chance to escape but Sayuri turned back to them. It seemed she was still actually talking to them.

"So Chino. Where've you been hiding? Everyone's looking for you!"

"Yeah, I know." He muttered bitterly.

"You have no idea." Sayuri said under her breath.

"Chino?" The little girl said quietly. She mumbled things to herself no one could hear.

"Ahhh, and Eve!" Sayuri's attention switched to Meana. "Seems you have quite a collection here Meana."

"Shut your face!"

"Wow, not very friendly."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"You were avoiding me and you know I cannot leave the Oasis!"

Their conversation continued as Chino whispered to Eve.

"Eve? Be very quiet and back away. Then when you are through the trees run, okay? I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." She replied.

Meana was now shouting at Sayuri, swearing at her, threatening her but Sayuri wasn't taking any notice of it. Just before they started to back away, she noticed them moving and gave them a little wink. Chino knew she would help them escape. Chino knew she was one of the good guys. He had to find Jeena.

The trees suddenly came between him and the two fighting women. He could already hear Eve's tiny feet pattering away and followed. There was a rustle to his left and then suddenly Suki was on top of him. It took him several minutes to realise who it was. But it was her. Suki from his childhood however there was something wrong. Her normal brown hair had turned black. Maybe it was the lighting. Although, her usually brown eyes had turned red.

"Suki?" He croaked as her hands wrapped around his neck.

* * *

Fayt batted away a branch in his way forcefully. It swung back and then towards Arianna's face. She ducked just in time to miss it. Fayt was striding ahead.

"It's probably better if you keep your distance at the moment." Jeena said to her, smiling.

"Okay..." She paused thinking of her next question. "Why was Chino looking for me?"

"Why do you think?" She replied. That was annoying. Arianna hoped it was because he loved her but she could never be sure. Jeena continued. "He cares a great deal about you."

"Really?" Arianna asked happily. Her mind had been put at rest if only for a few moments. They had walked into another clearing. Arianna gasped as she saw the same lake that she had seen when she first arrived here.

"Sayuri?" Fayt shouted angrily. He was still frustrated then. Was he ever going to calm down?

"He was here." Sayuri came from behind the rock she once sat on. A large red mark bruised her forehead. "They both were."

"They? Who are they?" Arianna gained the courage to ask.

"Chino and Eve." Jeena answered for her.

"Yes." Sayuri simply said. "Boy Fayt! You really have messed this up!"

"Please Sayuri." He knelt beside the water. Jeena knew he was ready to give up. She had never seen him so distraught. She knelt beside him and held him. Arianna stood watching amazed and shocked. Chino had been here.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Only a few minutes." Arianna gasped, they had been here, just a few moments ago, and they were so close but yet so far! Things really were messed up.

**Part 4**

Manipulation Of The Lost

Suki had dragged him through bushes and mud filled pools. Her hair slowly becoming lighter and lighter though still black. Chino scrabbled to his feet once she finally let go. She had placed him in a small wooden shed with plenty of holes in the walls. He could easily escape, but he didn't want to.

Suki had been his childhood friend. She had come into his life when he was 5. Being the same age as him and only children, they had made friends easily. He remembered his mother coming home one day from a council meeting with her under a red blanket. There had been scratches and blood all over her face. He distinctly remembered the two small dots on her neck, about an inch apart. Eventually, over time, the scars had healed however those two red dots had remained with her. They were still there now. Only a couple of months ago, maybe just under a year, she had left. It was just after Chino's 16th birthday when she had turned 16 herself. There had been a lot of banging and smashing of plates as Chino had awoken from his sleep. Then a scream and then nothing. The following morning Suki had gone and the maid was in a high state of shock. Chino struggled to adjust to life then. After his brother had disappeared 3 years earlier - it was coming up to the 4th year now without him - Suki had been the only companion he had. That's when he began to run away from home, dreaming of the outside world. Now however he knew he would rather be at home.

Suki walked over to the corner where she screamed quietly. Then as he looked at her more closely he saw he hair was back to its usual brown colour. She turned around to face Chino with a look of embarrassment on her face. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with something then held it out for him. He stayed where he was. He wanted to trust her but after that performance, he wasn't sure he could. She gave him a happy smile. He recognised that smile. He trusted that smile.

Slowly he walked towards her, holding a shaky arm out to get what she had enclosed in her hand. As soon as his hand was under hers she grabbed his arm with her other hand, swung the out-stretched arm around his neck and hugged him. He laughed gently as she started blabbering. She had always been the one to brake the silence.

"I'm sorry Chino, I... don't know what came over me. I was so scared about what had happened to you. There's a great panic in Triagon. Your father and mother are worried sick, they've sent out two giant search parties, one for the city and the other for the forest but they are only searching the outskirts because they are too scared to come any closer." She took a deep breath.

Chino giggled slightly, "I know, I don't mean to be giving my parents such grief but I need to find Arianna! I'm just glad to see one friendly face."

Suki smiled nervously and then muttered something he couldn't make out.

"Suki... where've you been?"

"Well when I first heard you went missing I searched all over the city. I even went back to the castle and spoke to your parents. They were ever so kind to me, they always were. Your mother is a saint! Anyway so I told them I would do my own separate search for you, deeper in the forest since all those weenies they sent were too scared. They thanked me and I headed off so as I'm coming up to the forest there's all this crime stuff around. You know all the such you see in CSI and I was like woah! But I slipped past them easily. There was about 50 people on the outskirts but we are deep in the forest and I knew no one except me would want to go that far and hey look going further does help! Cause I found you and now-"

Chino cut her off "That's all very interesting but I meant... where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"Oh." Was all she said, he had never seen her so speechless. "Chino, I..."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Try me."

"Fine." A sorry smile crossed her face, "Chino, I'm a vampire."

The word swirled around his head as did the room. A vampire? How? Why?

"That night before I first came to you, my family was attacked. By vampires as you have most probably guessed. You know I never remembered what happened to me, well I did some research and found out that I had a mother, father, a younger sister and an older brother. They were all murdered. I was the only survivor but I had been bitten." She paused and sighed. "It had lay dormant for years, endless years of pleasurable childhood fun, right?" She smiled again. "But on my 16th birthday it festered and erupted out of me. I changed...nearly hurt the maid but I stopped myself. I decided to go. Otherwise I might've hurt you or your parents. I didn't want to kill anyone so I found my own apartment and ever since I've been living there. Please Chino, don't be afraid of me. All I want is to be normal again. My vampire side does sometimes show through but I am lucky enough to be able to control it. You have already had some experience of that." A sad but mischievous smile shone on her face. Chino smiled back and hugged her again.

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

Eve came to a sudden stop breathing heavily. She had lost sight of Meana, thank goodness! However she had also lost sight of Chino! Where was he? Had he been caught? Her mind began to thump with fear. Tears fell down her face. Why wasn't Fayt here? Why wasn't he protecting her like he had promised he would do? Eve knelt down and sat under a small tree with open blossoms on it. It was a pretty tree. She had never seen anything like it before. She had never come this far out of the forest before. She had no idea where she was but expected she was reasonably near the borders of the forest. Eve had only ever been around a 2 mile radius of the Inn. But this area was full of life, lower trees were allowed to survive here. Where she lived the cover of the higher trees stopped the lower trees from getting light so they never grew. These trees must not have such a thick higher canopy.

Eve whirled around. She heard rustling, and voices. A girl, no, a group of girl's whispering timidly. Eve placed her hands over her head and held her breath hoping who ever it was wouldn't see her.

* * *

Fayt had been sat by the waters edge for half an hour now, not doing anything but staring at his own reflection. Arianna was worried but she stayed away by the fire with Jeena. There was so many questions she wanted to ask but she kept quiet, afraid that if she asked the wrong question they would leave her alone in the forest. Actually, the truth was she was scared of Fayt's anger. And she didn't know Jeena yet.

What annoyed Arianna the most was that Chino had just been there but they weren't searching for him. Instead they were just sat by the lake's edge doing nothing.

"Why are we just sitting here? Why don't we go after Chino? We were minutes away!" Arianna suddenly found herself saying.

Jeena lifted her head but never said anything. "You still don't see the connection do you?"

"Connection?" Arianna asked confused.

"For everything."

"No I suppose I don't. What is it?" Arianna was slightly excited now, and intrigued.

"I'm sorry Arianna but I can't tell you. It's not for me to say."

Arianna's heart sunk as she Jeena stood up and walked away to sit near Fayt. They didn't speak but Arianna knew what they were thinking. Arianna had to go home, things were getting too dangerous now.

* * *

Three girls, all extremely pretty though totally different stepped through the bushes. The first girl had white hair, it fell loosely down her back with small waves in it. Her white eyes scared Eve. The second girl had black hair which swayed slightly in the cool breeze which blew through the thin trees. The last girl had bright pink hair which was extremely long. Her strange silver eyes searching the area worryingly. All but the blind girl looked worried, scared even. They came to a sudden stop when they saw Eve. Eve whimpered. The pink haired girl knelt besides Eve and Eve whimpered again.

"Are you lost?"

Eve nodded.

"My name is Natsuki. These are Aemi," She pointed to the black-haired girl, "and Bennie." She pointed to the white-haired girl. "We'll help you. We'll take you back to the city don't worry."

At this point Natsuki had taken Eve's hand which Eve now snatched back. "I don't live in the city!"

"What?" Aemi asked amazed. "You live in the forest?"

Eve nodded.

"Okay... you can come with us. We're finding our friends!" Benevolence started.

"Really Bennie? Do you think that's a good idea?" Aemi asked.

"Not really but we can't just leave her here can we?" She replied.

"I suppose not."

"What's your name?" Natsuki asked.

"Eve."

"Okay Eve. Do you want to come with us to find Arianna and Chino?"

"Chino!" Eve's head snapped up in surprise. All girls were taken aback. She knew him. They would find him and then Arianna. They would save them!

* * *

Meana fell through the trees angrily. How could she have been so stupid to have started fighting with Sayuri? Damn Chino and that little kid! No, damn Sayuri! She had helped them escape, Meana just knew it! Meana would have her revenge! But for now, she had to find those kids again! Time was running out!

How was she going to do this? She could trek Eve's footprints but Chino seemed to have completely disappeared and he was the key to her plan! So for now Meana would have to follow Eve, she'd worry about Chino later.

* * *

The girl's obviously didn't know where they were going either. Aemi was constantly glancing behind her at every noise. Natsuki held Eve's hand tightly. Benevolence lead the way though Eve had no idea how. If she was blind, how did she know where she was going?

"Ben, are you sure this is right?" Aemi nervously asked.

Benevolence kept quiet but nodded. Eve knew she didn't.

They kept on walking and walking until Eve began to recognise small things. Whenever she did she ran over to it and pointed at it. The girls looked worried. Eve knew they were from the city. It was so obvious! The only one who Eve wasn't sure about was Benevolence. She acted like she knew where she was and strode ahead but something about her told Eve she was a newbie with the forest.

"Stop!" Natsuki screamed. Benevolence stopped immediately and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Benevolence asked.

"I just got a really bad feeling." Natsuki glanced round her holding Eve tighter.

"Aemi?" Benevolence's eyes set on her behind Natsuki and Eve. Her head was hung low and her arms lay aimlessly by her sides. She had stopped a few metres away and now stood far away from them. She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing! Benevolence ran towards her but when she was only a few feet away Aemi's head shot up. Her hair swished around but then stayed still. That was the creepiest part. Aemi's hair was always swaying even if there was no breeze. Her natural brown eyes had glazed over and as she stood motionless staring at her friends.

"Aemi?" Benevolence asked weakly. "Aemi what's wrong?"

"Get down!" Natsuki yelled and ducked, sheltering Eve under her arms.

Benevolence was hit by a dark black smoke stream. It looked like a jet of black steam but felt like a flame-thrower. Her arm stung as the skin under her jacket fizzled. She screamed and fell backwards.

"BENNIE!" Natsuki screamed. "Aemi get down!!!"

Aemi stood still. Her head was now back hung limply off her neck. Natsuki could see tears down her face. What was wrong with her?

Another jet of black steam shot towards them but missed them by inches. Natsuki got a good glimpse of them and realised with shock that it was millions of black dragons! What on earth was this? Natsuki feared that they had made a fatal mistake by coming to the forest!

Then suddenly through the trees a girl appeared. She was about their age, younger then Natsuki though. She had black hair like Aemi's and her skin was as pale as Benevolence's hair! However she wore heavy black make-up which was a total contrast with her skin colour! She also held her head low but Natsuki could still see an evil smirk on her face.

"I found you!" She muttered in Natsuki's direction. Natsuki couldn't understand. Was this girl talking to her? Then Eve whimpered in her arms and clung on to Natsuki's clothing. Natsuki slightly pushed her behind herself. She stood up to face the girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm the one, the only...Meana. And all I want is the girl. If you give her to me then I promise I'll save you from the forest!"

"She's lying, she'll kill you!" A male voice spoke behind her. She whirled around in surprise.

"Lelouch!" She half screamed.

"I hear you've been telling lies about me!"

There was a silence and Natsuki used this opportunity to run towards Benevolence with Eve in tow. Meana spun back towards them. Anger flushing her pale complexion. Natsuki glared at her.

"I never said a word about you!" She lied.

"Stop lying! You're no good at it."

Meana's eyes which had been wide with shock now went sharp and slit-like. She put her hands in front of her facing towards Natsuki and the others. The black dragons began to form and Lelouch placed his right hand on his hip. There lay a small dagger which he pulled out and threw towards Meana's head. She immediately dodged it and it stuck into the tree behind her. She span and shot the dragons towards him instead. It was too quick for Benevolence to see, Eve too, but Natsuki saw everything. The battle was covered with a mixture of black dragons and dark blue light! Meana and Lelouch fought with hand combat since Lelouch had lost his dagger. Natsuki had to help. She jumped up and yanked the dagger out of the tree with a force she never knew she had.

"Lelouch!" She yelled and threw the dagger to him. He caught the very tip of it and swished it around towards Meana. Meana turned around and grinned. She ducked under the blade and shot a hand out at Aemi who had remain unbelievably still up until now. Aemi's hair shot up as if she was underwater or a sudden wind (which wasn't there) had picked it up! Meana's hand flew to Eve and then up into the air. Then she stopped smiling and blocked an attack from Lelouch. Aemi flew past Benevolence with such speed that her silver-white hair covered her face. Natsuki stared dumb-struck at the speed that Aemi's wings unfolded. She had run towards Eve, picked her up and flew up into the sky within only two seconds! A gust of extreme wind hit her, knocking her off her feet. The battle continued. Natsuki wanted so much to fly after them - she had always known Aemi was an angel, she was one too - but she couldn't leave Benevolence in this state by herself in the forest so she ran back to her and tried to protect her from the growing black and blue lights!

"What the hell was that!?" Benevolence shouted over the noise.

"Aemi."

A sudden bang of a small explosion went off nearby and a bright orange flame shout past them They screamed and then all was left in silence. Aemi had flown away with Eve. Meana had disappeared. And now Lelouch lay badly bruised and burnt at the roots of a thick tree. Meana had been controlling Aemi. Natsuki now understood.

* * *

Chino slept silently in the corner of the wooden shed. This was the first batch of sleep he had had in a long time! So he took it happily and slept soundlessly with no interruptions. Suki was stood outside in the cool winter breeze which blew. She looked up at the small dot of sky she could see. Something was coming, something bad.

A sudden swish of wind flew past her knocking her over and when she glared up at what had knocked her down she noticed a small girl with long black hair, streaming tears and a pained expression on her face. The girl of about 15 was holding a much younger girl in her arms tightly. The little girl struggled and kicked furiously trying to get out of her grasp but failed. Suki stood up slowly keeping her eyes on the dark haired girl. The little girl cried out for help but no one answered.

The dark-haired girl then did something totally surprising. She placed the little girl on the ground and stood back up to look at Suki. The little girl stayed where she was, totally in shock. Then a battle broke out. The black-haired girl flew towards Suki with such speed Suki nearly didn't dodge. Who was she? What was she? A vampire like Suki... or something else? Whatever she was, she wasn't human!

Suki and the girl fought aimlessly until the girl collapsed of exhaustion. Suki heard Chino stirring in the shed as did the girl. For a moment she looked up pleadingly at Suki. Her glazed over eyes had turned to a natural brown but then she blinked and Suki noticed they had glazed over again. Suddenly she was on her feet and she and Suki were in hand combat again. Suki grabbed her wrist and swung her over so she landed flat on her front facing the little girl. The young child suddenly broke into motion and tried to scramble away but the black-haired girl grabbed her ankle and twisted it so furiously that the girl screamed in agony. Her screams echoed and awoke Chino.

He ran out of the shed and shock struck his body to the ground. When he recovered he noticed Eve screaming in pain and in between them Suki and Aemi in a battle which was occurring so fast it was hard for him to keep up. He tried to get in the middle of them to stop the fight but he had only taken two steps before an arm flew at him hitting his stomach sending him flying backwards in to a tree trunk. He doubled over and took a deep breath in. He gradually made his way over to Eve who lay crying on the cold ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Chino!" Her voice sounded weak and helpless. "I think she broke my ankle!" She cried, "it hurts Chino, please make it stop!"

Chino didn't know what to do, if it really was broken then she couldn't walk and probably wouldn't be able to move without a cast! He would have to stay here with her and protect her from the fight. Chino couldn't believe Aemi was here! What was she doing? How could she be taking all these blows from Suki? It looked extremely painful but she wasn't even flinching. Chino put his arms around Eve and she clung onto his shirt.

Then there she was in all her glory! Meana. As she grinned at them Eve screamed and Chino eyes turned to slits as he glared at her angrily. So she was behind this. How could she be controlling Aemi? Poor Aemi.

Meana followed his gaze and suddenly spoke "Oh yeah, I have no need for you anymore." She clicked her right hand and Aemi's arms dropped to her sides. Her legs were just about to buckle when Suki hit her stomach flatly with the palm of her hand. Aemi flew backwards without warning hitting a tree and dropping lifelessly to the floor. Chino shouted her name, yearning to run to her, but he couldn't leave Eve. Eve whimpered.

"You're hard to find you know!" Meana laughed.

"What did you do to her? Why?"

"She's fine! She'll survive! She's one of the lucky ones. We'll she might be, after all tonight's a full moon!" A smirk grew on her face.

"Full moon?" Werewolves! Vampires! There was so many creatures in this forest which could easily devour her in this state! He had to save her, it was his duty to save her!

"Who are you?" Suki asked breathlessly making herself present in their conversation.

"Oh, I forgot you were there. Don't trouble yourself with remembering my name, you wont live long enough to remember it anyway!" A dark black smudge began to form around her hand. Her hand flew up towards Suki and the dark smudge flew towards her.

Chino screamed, "SUKI!!!"

* * *

Another scream filled the air. Fayt ran through the trees with such speed and agility that it was hard to even see him never mind keep up. Arianna stumbled behind hoping he would slow down soon. She didn't want to lose him! After much thinking of what Jeena said, there had to be something to connect them all. Arianna decided it was her! She had no idea why but that horrible girl Meana had wanted her at the very beginning and ever since her name had been popping up all over the place!

Arianna worried silently as she fell further and further behind them.

* * *

The tree behind where Suki had just been stood fizzled with such heat it looked as if it had been hit with acid. Chino watched with wide eyes as Suki got back to her feet. She had ducked! She had ducked that blast of whatever it was! How? It had been so fast! Chino was totally in shock. There was a moment of silence as Meana's face changed from smirking happiness to utter disappointment. The change caused Chino to smile. Thank god Suki was okay!

Suddenly a boy ran through the trees right into Meana. She fell flat on her face, swivelled around in anger and shot the black dust thing towards him. He dodged them with ease and never took his eyes off Suki. She looked confused. She felt it too. Why was he staring at her so seriously?

Meana swivelled back around towards Chino and Eve. They tried to etch away from her. Another black dust cloud gathered around her hands. Now that she was closer to them Chino could see tiny lions, no... dragons, black dragons snarling and swirling around her hands, ready to pounce. As she kept her eyes on them her hands moved towards the other two. Towards Suki.

The boy who had longish silver-hair leapt towards Suki just in time to save her from the black dragons. Suki screamed and in the time that it took for them to fall to the ground and turn towards Eve and Chino; Aemi had been taken under control again, Chino had been knocked out and Aemi had flown away with Eve as Meana carried Chino over her shoulders. Their escape had been so quick, it was hard even for vampires to keep up with.

There was footsteps now, getting closer. Who could this be? Then they exploded through the trees. A boy and two girls. One girl had orange hair and the other had brown hair. The boy looked very familiar and then it clicked.

"Fayt!?" Suki half-screamed. Chino's brother!

* * *

Natsuki ran over to Lelouch who lay motionless on the opposite side to them. His chest fluttered with his breath. His dishevelled short black hair fell across his gorgeous features. Natsuki knelt down besides him and reached out to move the hair from his face just as Benevolence shouted out to her.

"Natsuki! Do you really think you should be that close to him? I think he's dangerous."

"How harmful can he be? He saved us!" Natsuki retorted and reached towards him. She was millimetres away when his eye-lids snapped back showing intense purple eyes and his hand gripped her wrist. She jumped in shock and Benevolence nearly screamed. They sat in that position for more then a minute just staring at each other but then Lelouch let go of Natsuki's wrist and sighed looking at his own wounds. Benevolence wanted Natsuki to move away as soon as possible so when Natsuki stayed still, it made her very nervous! She even reached towards him again! He repelled backwards with cautious eyes aimed at her. His eyes flicked between Natsuki and Benevolence before settling on the closest to him.

"It looks bad. You should get some bandages for that." Natsuki pointed to a gash on his left arm.

He eyed her a while but then replied in a low deep voice, "It'll be fine."

"Here." Natsuki reached towards him again, she felt compelled to but he moved away from her, stood up and began to walk back into the forest. The two girls watched him walk way in awe. He was just going to leave them here? They glanced at each other and the Natsuki was up on her feet chasing him.

"Natsuki!" Benevolence called after her.

"Hey, Lelouch right? You're just going to leave us here?"

"Yep." He replied coldly.

"Isn't it obvious that we are newbie's here?"

"Yep."

"Well don't you think you should help us!? My friend is hurt more than yourself!"

"Nope."

Natsuki stopped walking. That was as far away from Benevolence as she was willing to go. Lelouch carried on walking. So much for him being a gentleman! Natsuki grunted to herself and turned back towards Benevolence. But she had gone! Natsuki began to panic. Then she heard a faint cry from her left. Her name was being called. She ran towards it. Trees flew past her, some hit her but she didn't care. And then there she was, being held by the neck by another girl. This girl had long green hair which flowed down her back loosely. Benevolence wriggled in her arms.

"Where's Lelouch? I can smell him on you!" The girl spoke to Benevolence but when Natsuki burst through the bushes, the girl dropped her to the floor. She came straight for Natsuki, grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against a tree with such force Natsuki felt the bones in her arms begin to bend!

"There's a stronger scent on you! Where is he?" The girl nearly screamed at her.

"I...I don't know! He was just- just here but he- he walked off." She stuttered her reply.

"Where? Which direction?!"

"That way!" Natsuki tried to point but her arms were pinned so tightly she couldn't move them so she motioned with her head. As she nodded in the direction roughly of where she'd come from there he was. His long cape slung casually over his shoulders. The girl in front of her turned towards him, took a deep gasp in and released her grip on Natsuki. The two strange couple stared at each other.

"...Coco?" Lelouch spoke quietly.

"Lelouch?...Lelouch!" The girl named Coco ran towards him. He dropped the cape to the ground and she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his legs and kissed him so passionately it made Natsuki cry. Who ever they were, Natsuki guessed they had finally been reunited after a long battle to find each other.

* * *

Suki pushed the strange boy off her and ran to Fayt. She wrapped her arms around him. He was alive! He had been all this time, he had just disappeared. Suki was so glad to see him.

He pushed her off him, "Chino was here wasn't he?"

Suki nodded. She was about to explain what happened when he sighed and completed his sentence.

"Meana was here too right?" She nodded again. "She took him."

"Eve... a girl called Eve was there as well I think."

"Eve?" Arianna piped in curiously.

"I'll help you look for them" Suki said.

"No Suki! You can't get into this! There's already too many people in this mess."

"I'm already in it! It's too late."

Fayt glared at her for a while before turning to the boy who stood up awkwardly. His longish silver hair covering half of his left grey eye. H looked shy but bold when he glanced at Suki. Fayt felt like he knew him but he didn't know where from.

"I can help." He spoke quietly.

* * *

"Coco, I couldn't get back! I couldn't get back!" Lelouch cried into her shoulder.

"I know! I knew the moment you never came back. I came looking for you!"

"Thank you, I'm so sorry, so sorry." They wept in a bizarre happiness. Natsuki and Benevolence watched in awe as they recollected the bits of their past together.

Natsuki only picked up how they parted. Something about the Army nearly killing them, this Coco girl had been shot in the head but had recovered and once she had awoken, Lelouch had disappeared. She had gone in search for him in the forest but recently he had been in hiding because he heard a rumour that the army had been looking for him again. He had a power too! Controlling people, something about a Geass which Natsuki didn't understand. They were so close yet so different. C.C didn't seem to be very human-like where as Lelouch thrived on his humanity. Once the finished talking to one another they stared at each other for a while but then turned to Natsuki and Benevolence.

"Thank you." Lelouch said much more warmly then he had spoken before.

"For what?" Benevolence asked slightly confused, they had done nothing!

"For being here. If you weren't, we wouldn't have found one another!" C.C finished. Then she paused and apologised for her earlier behaviour towards the two girls. Natsuki forgave her, she knew a bit how she felt, and she herself probably would've done the same thing if she was in the same situation. Benevolence was more wary around them. They seemed like an odd couple who strangely seemed to match.

"If there is any way I can repay the favour you have bestowed upon me I shall be happy to do it!" C.C spoke calmly.

Benevolence quickly glanced at Natsuki who stood thinking, "Well..." Benevolence immediately spoke.

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Suki ran after Fayt who was striding ahead. A strange presence had fallen on the group. A solemn atmosphere of... jealousy? Arianna thought carefully as she walked far behind the others. Jeena stared bitterly at Suki. Arianna figured that was because Jeena liked Fayt and felt that Suki might steal him from her but Fayt didn't seem to focus on anything but where he was going. Why did he want to find Chino so badly? The boy with silver hair kept his eyes locked on Suki but seemed somehow to glare at Fayt. Was he jealous because Suki seemed more interested by Fayt then she was by him? Arianna ran up behind him.

"What's your name?" She asked boldly.

"Zero." He never took his eyes off Suki.

"Why are you staring at that girl so hard?"

He halted and this time glanced down at her. He seemed to tower above her. "She's our Queen, I'm sure of it." They began to walk again. It seemed that was all Arianna did anymore. Arianna tried to think of what he meant by this. She couldn't figure it out so she asked him to explain, and though he looked uncomfortable, he kept his voice low but explained.

"I work with a small group of Vampires," He waited for her to gasp but she was used to hearing of such creatures now, he carried on, "we were selected by the chosen ones to search for the Queen of the Vampires and I'm positive I've found her. I'm supposed to report back to my team."

"But...?"

"But I never expected her to be so beautiful. I feel like I have to protect her from the others..." His sentence drifted from his lips. Arianna wondered.

"What will happen if they find her?" She asked, Zero didn't answer. Arianna began to worry. She then kept quiet. Jeena had stopped, as had the others in front of her. Zero and Arianna caught up and watched a quiet disagreement turn into a fight.

"Why Fayt why?"

Fayt turned away.

Suki grabbed his shoulder and turned him back. "Fayt, you left him! You never even left a note! You didn't have to see the state he was in after you left! They least you could do is tell me why!"

"I have regretted my decision ever since I left him, how can I feel any worse then I already do?" Fayt retorted angrily.

"Chino was your brother, Fayt! You're his older brother, you're supposed to be protecting him!" Suki shouted finally.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" He shouted back. There was a silence. Arianna's eyes had opened wide. That was it! That was the link. Everything was connected to her! She felt faint and nearly collapsed but managed to grab on to Zero's jacket. It was then she realised she had stopped breathing so she took a deep breath in. Everyone stared at her. That was it. After the shock faded away Arianna began to grow angry. Why hadn't Fayt told her this in the beginning? Everything that had happened could have been prevented if he'd just told her! Everything made sense now, why had he tried to keep his brother such a secret? Everything made sense but somehow it also confused and complicated the situation and her mind more. She had to sit down. She didn't want to sit down! The dizziness passed. Anger grew. A pain in her stomach grew too. And then she exploded into a frenzy of misery and half-hearted hatred for Fayt. The palm of her hands slapped his face and hit his chest until she burst into tears and crumpled in his arms. He held her tightly, nearly passionately but Arianna could never forgive him for all the trouble he had caused Chino. Chino was the one she loved. Her eyes snapped open. That was the first time she had actually thought of him in that way. Then she shrunk to the floor and burst into another fit of tears.

**Part 5**

The Sacrament/Final Battle

Chino's head hurt. He raised an arm to the area where he had been hit and knocked out; there was a soft, swollen bump on his forehead but below the hair line. Chino tried to remember what had happened. He thought over everything that had happened.

Had it really started when he first met Arianna? He had made friends with her and the others, Natsuki, Benevolence and Aemi...Aemi! He glanced around for her but realised he was cuffed by the ankles to a stone wall. It was totally dark, but he seemed to be in a cave. Aemi had wings. She had taken Eve with her. Where were they? He worried and remembered a time which was what? Only a couple of days ago? But seemed a life-time.

Arianna, the love of his life had disappeared in to the Forbidden Forest. Chino, defying all rules and routines set by his parents, mentors and tutors crossed the wall into the forest. Benevolence had seen him and told him she was going to help search. Bennie! Was she here again? With Natsuki possibly?

Chino's first experience with a creature of the forest was a Vampire. A girl with bright green hair called Miyabi had jumped out in front of them and tried to attack them. Benevolence had fought her before Chino had been knocked out. That's when they met Jeena Karon. The female Robin Hood. She had given him a bandage - which he now realised, had come off - for his sprained wrist. His wrist didn't hurt at all anymore. He expected he had grown accustomed to the pain now.

Jeena had helped Chino so much; she had been so kind to him. So helpful when he had asked her to take Benevolence back. She had taken him to the Chestnut Inn. He remembered how it was completely dilapidated and moss covered. He remembered Wallace, the Werewolf at the front desk. He remembered the staircase and the paint chipping off the walls. He remembered the same key they were handed and the door to his room. He remembered Jeena and Benevolence walking away, down the steps and he watched through the window as they entered the thick trees again. He remembered a needle, a girl with a darker version of his own eye colour and her hands covering his mouth. Oh how long ago that seemed! How long ago was it really? 2 Days? 3? He had woken to find the girl who had caused all his pain and trouble. Meana. She had a plan and instead of running away he would this time find out what it was! She had told him there was another one she had to find and that was Eve. Poor Eve. She was only 7 at the oldest! She had been dragged from her haven, her safe place and had been tied to the tree behind him. Once she had awoken they had communicated and tried to run away. Had that really only been yesterday?

They had come upon a strange blue lake that Sayuri, the girl who lived there who had been a Mermaid, called the Oasis. She had been a total stranger and he had only known her for less then five minutes but she had saved them. The best she could anyway. She had stalled Meana as they ran for their lives. That was when Suki jumped out of the bushes. Suki, his childhood friend! A girl who had left as mysteriously as she had arrived. Eve had run away and Chino didn't see her again until the following day... or the day after that. Suki had told him to get some sleep and he was so grateful to have it. Even when a battle was raging outside he hadn't woken up! It was only when Aemi twisted Eve's ankle that he finally stirred. He had tried to protect her as a possessed Aemi fought with his vampire friend, Suki. Then there she was again, the one the only Meana. Why was she so persistent in coming after them? Chino didn't understand. He WAS going to though. He was determined to know the truth. He was fed up with being in the dark. Quite literally.

An echo filled the cave. Footsteps coming closer. Chino tried to stand up. The chains clinked but he got there. He was ready. As soon as Meana came around the corner he would attack her with all his force no matter if she was a girl or not, he had seen terrible things done by her! She was getting closer. The light of a candle was flickering mischievously on the wall and it was becoming brighter. Chino braced himself and waited for her to turn the corner. This was it, this was showdown!

* * *

She turned the corner. The burning light stung Chino's eyes but he pounced anyway. As he flew through the air he could think of nothing but harming Meana. The thoughts that were running through his mind he hoped he would never think about anyone like that again! Then he heard a clink and felt a tug on his right ankle. He fell to the group short of only a few metres. Nothing happened. He expected her to laugh mocking his failure to try and hurt her. She didn't. All remained perfectly still and this unsettled Chino. He glared up at Meana to see her hair which was black was now bright green. Nearly luminous green! And her naturally dark eyes were electric blue. _Wait a minute!_ Chino thought. _That's not Meana! It's Miyabi!_ She stood tall above him looking like someone from Irelanda dressed fully in green. She smiled at him and he forced his way up to stand looking directly at her. He was wary around her. She looked sweet and kind of giddy now, a total difference to when he last saw her.

"Nipah!" She happily sang. "That dive was awesome! You looked like some kind of Ninja! I was like woah! Why did you dive at me?" She laughed to herself.

Chino stared at her confused by her extrovert behaviour. He never answered her question but asked his own instead.

"What are you doing here Miyabi?"

"Oh right yeah, well I'm here to help you. I thought after my terrible behaviour last time we met I would have to apologise to you. So this is me apologising!" Something flashed into Chino's mind, something Jeena had said... _Oh_ _and by the way, Miyabi will find us again in a day or two to apologise._ Jeena had been right though it had taken longer then he had expected but he supposed that was because he had been walking, running and being carried all over this forest. Constantly uprooting and moving to a different spot. He was fed up with it.

He finally answered her question, "I thought you were Meana."

"Oh yeah, about that, we have to move quickly, she'll be back any minute. Akio and Mitsuki are waiting outside, we have to run!"

"Mitsuki? Akio?" He asked, he had never heard of them before but the names did ring a bell. And then it clicked, _He's dead Meana. Mitsuki and Akio accidently killed him._ He remembered when he and Eve had last tried to escape Meana's grasp and the mermaid, Sayuri had told Meana they had killed her boyfriend. Did that make them bad? Chino wasn't sure how to feel.

"Oh yeah, they are my friends!"

"Okay, I accept your apologies! Just get me out of these" Chino stepped back, grabbed the chains and offered them to Miyabi.

"Hold them apart." She ordered. He did as he was told and held it at arms length. Miyabi focused on the chains between his hands. They began to glow first orange and then red! The chains in his hands began to burn though he felt no pain. Then the metal began to melt. Chino watched in awe as an invisible heat ray like something off War of the Worlds melted through his chains. The intense heat rising from the chains was hotter then the actual chains themselves! It was amazing but had to turn away because it was far too intense. Then suddenly he heard a strange panging sound and the force he had pulling the ropes broke as did the chains themselves. He was free. Miyabi took a sharp breath in and the heat finally got to his hands. He heard his skin fizzling. He yelped and immediately let go of them. Large red marks were now forged into the palm of his hands.

"Shush!" Miyabi whispered, took his arm and then made her way to the exit. Chino had his own plan, now that he was free, as long as he was sneaky he could get to Meana and break her into millions of pieces! However first he had to get Eve and Aemi out alive! He came to a sudden stop looking down another passage. It seemed to draw him closer.

"What's wrong?" Miyabi's face had turned sullen and her voice was hazy. Something else, a faint drumbeat seemed to be calling to him. He tried to ignore it and focus on his plan.

"Eve and Aemi." He shouted over the drumming which Miyabi obviously couldn't hear. She shushed him again but more violently. He lowered his voiced and repeated.

"Who?"

"My friends. You have to save them too!"

"But I don't know where they are or what they look like!" Miyabi exclaimed.

"Miyabi?" Another female voice whispered into the cave. Miyabi and Chino swirled around towards it. A small girl with black hair and green eyes stood in the entrance to the cave with a taller boy with florescent white hair leaning casually on the cave wall next to her. Miyabi ran over to her and introduced them to him. The girl was Mitsuki and the boy, Akio. He seemed to have a strange presence towards Chino but he ignored it and shook their hands. What on earth was he doing? This might be a life or death situation and he was shaking hands with people!

"I'm so sorry. I know you have given up your time to save me but my friends are still somewhere inside that cave and we must help them! Eve is a girl of around 7 or 8 and Aemi is a girl of my age with black hair but she may be under the control of Meana. Please help them."

"Okay." Akio said calmly.

"Me and Akio will go get the Aemi girl and you go find Eve okay Miyabi?" Mitsuki asked. Everyone split off and Chino was left on his own. Perfect! Now Aemi and Eve would be safe and Chino could go after Meana by himself. Miyabi had said Meana wasn't here but something within that strange drumming beat told him differently. He walked cautiously towards it. And every step he took it got a whole lot louder.

* * *

Arianna sat in Fayt's arms as everyone stared pityingly down at them. Fayt tried not to cry but the tears rolled down his cheeks. Immediately he let go of Arianna who sat limply on the floor, wiped the tears from his face in frustration and stood up.

He spoke in a low wobbly voice, "we've got to find them."

No one spoke, he began to walk forward but then Zero piped up.

"I think I might know were Chino is." He held his head low for not telling them earlier. But he had only known them for what? Five minutes? Plus he had only _just_ found out that Chino was Fayt's brother and that they were searching for him.

"What?" Suki turned to him suddenly, yearning for him to explain.

"A group I'm with, they went up the Mortaltre Mountain in search of Chino because they think that is Meana's hideout. They can hear her up there. Hear her thoughts." He caught Fayt's attention, "Anyway, Miyabi one of the group had-"

"Attacked Chino." Jeena cut in, "she's gone to apologise right?" She was half-smiling to herself.

"How do you know?"

"I was the one who saved Chino."

"Oh" He smiled at her, and then carried on, "Well, She asked if Mitsuki and Akio would go with her as protection from Meana whilst I... I carried on the search." He glanced at Suki.

"Search for whom?" She asked.

"For you Miss Jenji." He replied, Suki gasped slightly.

"Me? Why?" She asked. Zero was about to change to a different explanation when Fayt suddenly burst out.

"We don't have time! Walk and talk, we have to get to Mortaltre Mountain and now!" He grabbed Arianna's arm gently and tried to hold her up. She snatched it back angrily and burst into another fit of tears. Fayt pleadingly looked at Jeena who looked on pitifully. She knelt down besides Arianna. Whispered something in her ear and then Arianna stopped crying and stood up. Fayt expected daggers from her but the look she gave him was full of passion and love. Not for him though.

* * *

"Our friends are missing. We think they've come here. Can you help us find them?" Benevolence boldly enquired.

"Who are they?" Lelouch asked.

"They are from the city like us-" Natsuki began but was cut short by C.C.

"If they are from the city then they are probably dead by now. How long ago did they go missing?"

"Just less then a week ago." Natsuki replied solemnly. C.C gave her a pitiful smile.

"No, they can't be dead! Chino Mato! He's the Prince of Bonitoland! He can't be dead! And Arianna Kanto, please!"

"Chino?" C.C said. Panic flew through her eyes but it soon settled. "I know where Chino is."

"What? Really?" Natsuki was so happy now, nearly hyper but something on Benevolence's sullen face told her she shouldn't be.

"He's at Motaltre Mountain and if we want to get there before daybreak we'll have to move!" She spoke calmly but in a way to show she was boss. Daybreak? Natsuki thought. Was it night already? Her parents would kill her when she got back, that's if she got back! She doubted she would get back to the city alive. They began running.

* * *

They were at the base of the mountain. Mount Mortaltre. Arianna wondered what that meant since it was a different language then their own and who had named it? What had happened to the person who had named it? Dead for sure but how had he died? All these questions would normally have surrounded her head however now they flew straight past her as she came to a stop. The mountain looked very different compared to the forest. It must have been the only place in the forest that wasn't actually covered in trees. Trees grew around the bottom quarter of the mountain but fizzled out the further up you looked. It was a barren, desolate area.

"Can you believe this used to be a volcano?" Jeena spoke to herself.

"A volcano? Really?" Arianna's natural curiosity was returning to her.

Jeena ummed at her and told her it had long been extinct but some creatures in the forest feared that if anyone entered the cave to the centre then it would awaken and destroy the forest. Arianna gave a nervous glance towards Fayt who was looking directly towards the cave mouth which was covered by trees.

"It's just an old legend. A myth. It won't happen." Jeena tried to reassure but it was obvious that she didn't believe her own words.

Zero and Suki suddenly whirled around in unison facing the trees behind them. It was like they sensed something coming towards them. _It must be a vampire thing. _Arianna thought to herself. Then there was 4 people standing before them. Everyone took a deep breath in.

"Natsuki! Bennie!" Arianna screamed in shock.

"Benevolence?" Jeena said confused.

"Arianna!" Both girls screamed. "Jeena Karon?" Benevolence carried on.

"Jeena?!" C.C spoke quietly.

"Coco!" Jeena replied.

There was a long pause. Things were getting far too confusing for Arianna.

"What are you guys doing here?" She enquired half-angry at their stupidity but so thankful that they were here. To help her, to support her.

"We came looking for you and Chino!" Natsuki replied hugging Arianna to make sure that she was real!

"Aemi was with us, a little girl named Eve too" Benevolence began to explain, Fayt who hadn't turned around now spun so fast that it lifted Arianna's hair. "But a girl named Meana or something attacked us and took them. We've come here to help them and find you too."

"Damn Meana to hell!" Fayt muttered under his breath turning angrily back to the mountain. It was obvious to the new people who didn't even know him that he was close to exploding with rage.

"Will you help us?" Arianna looked to the Coco girl and the boy next to her. They agreed. "We'll need as many people as possible to save them!"

Then the group of 9 began to ascend the mountain.

* * *

The small cave that Chino wandered alone in opened up into a large cavern. He could see nothing but a black sky above and a small candle sat alone across a large hole in the floor that ran the full length of the cavern. Chino stepped out of the tunnel and into the bell shaped cavern. He looked around and suddenly noticed more things through the darkness, curtains, no long drapes of material, a strange purple material hung on the rocky walls. Shapes had been cut into the material showing the rocky exterior behind it. Intricate shapes that reminded Chino of Chinese characters or Aztec symbols. Aztec, that was it. The purple drapes only went to where the hole hit the sides then they suddenly stopped. It was hard to make out from this distance, on the other side of the hole what was happening. Chino took another step forward in the hope that he might see more. He didn't. Just that small purple candle.

There was a noise on the right. Chino jumped back into the shadows. Meana. She was dragging a tray on wheels full with purple candles closer to the single candle. When she arrived at the centre she walked back to the back wall and placed three candles in some strangely carved cubby holes. They glowed revealing a face in the back wall. Chino struggled to make out the features. Two candles were placed in the eye sockets. Another in the mouth. The face looked very strange, it wasn't a human face, no where near. Maybe it was an animal face, yes, a lion! _Hmmm,_ Chino thought again, _not a very good carving of a lion if it is one_. He decided it wasn't a lion.

Meana was now pulling the tray over to the left of the face. She placed 6 candles in a small circle on the ground but left one away from the others. She did exactly the same on the left side of the face. Chino was confused, what was she doing? The empty tray was pushed away into the darkness along with Meana. Chino dared to take a step forward.

* * *

Mitsuki felt strange, she could hear screaming in her head. This was not good. Someone was screaming in there head, like they were trying to get out of a trap. Was it this Aemi girl, Chino had said she might be under the control of Meana.

"Why do we always get roped into this kind of thing?" Akio asked stupidly. Mitsuki smiled to herself. She felt exactly the same.

"Because we always meet people at the wrong time!" She replied. Akio laughed and agreed. This was unusual, Akio never started up a conversation. That was Mitsuki's job. Maybe he felt threatened. Mitsuki wasn't sure but now she was wary of him. That was strange. Of all the time Mitsuki had known him she had never felt like this around him. Even when they had first met she had liked him immediately. She remembered the night they ran away from their families together. Neither of them liked how their families had killed that family who were just having a picnic. Mitsuki remembered how one by one the family of 5 had been slaughtered, except one little girl, only 5 at the most! Akio had been the one who had saved her by attacking his own father. How close to death she had been but instead she had been left alive and alone, screaming in terror of what she had.

There was a sudden wind howling through the caves and then a girl with jet black hair stood before them. Akio took a step forward protecting Mitsuki with his arm. Mitsuki loved how protective of her he was but she could fend for herself. She pushed his arm away and stepped forward. The screaming in the girls head was nearly unbearable but Akio couldn't hear it like she could. Aemi pleaded for them to help her.

"Aemi?" Mitsuki calmly said to her. The girl's head hung low as if she was ashamed. Her hair fell over her face so that the could only see the middle strip of her forehead and nose. Akio became very rigid. Mitsuki tried not to focus on him. He was just being himself. This girl could attack at any minute; she had to be ready for it. Then she felt a swift blow in her side and she was flying across the cave. Akio stood exactly like Aemi. Mitsuki guessed he had been taken under the control of Meana. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. Damn it, now she had to fight two people, one of which was very close to her!

* * *

A voice behind Chino made him jump and yelp in fright.

"Hello."

Chino whirled around and staggered back. Meana! How had she got behind him so fast? There was a sudden stinging on his left temple and something hot, wet and sticky running down his face. Then millions of tiny red dots appeared in his vision. He felt himself swaying, falling, hitting the ground and then he lay motionless with blood pouring from is left temple. Meana pulled him upright. She'd have to fix that if her plan was going to work, couldn't have him bleeding out and dying now could she?

* * *

Chino next awoke in a strange cylinder. It was clear but had a yellow tinge to it. He looked around and realised he was on the other side of the cavern, across the hole. He looked down and saw 6 small candles circling him. He began to step over them and then hit something. A small shock went through his body paralysing him for a moment. He staggered back and shook the tingling from his head and the buzzing from his ears. Carelessly he reached out; his hand came across a glass-like substance which wasn't glass! It was fine for only a couple of seconds until a gigantic electric shock coursed through his body sending all his muscles into spasm. It was a pain he had never experienced before. He yanked his hand back yelping in pain. His scream echoed eerily.

"Ah you're awake." Meana stood in front of him.

"What have you done Meana?" He demanded.

"I've put you in a special type of cage I made. You like it? It gives you an electric shock every time you touch it! I think its brilliant! All it is, is a couple of enchanted candles." She said giggly. This was the happiest he had ever seen her. Now that she had him firmly captured he didn't blame her for being so happy. Why did he have to be so stupid!? She continued, "and you know what my favourite part of it is?"

"What?" He sneered at her. This made her smile more.

"I can hear you, you can hear me and anyone else who comes here but Eve can't hear you and neither can they!" She laughed, "It's like a one-way-mirror in some respects."

Chino glanced to his left, there in the other circle of candles stood Eve but she was asleep. Chino wanted to scream with frustration but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead he glared at her and demanded more answers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To get Arianna." She replied truthfully. Chino gasped. Why the hell did Meana want Arianna? What use would she be to her?

"Leave Arianna out of this!" He yelled at her. Meana who had been facing away from him now swirled around with a bemused look on her smug face.

"Is there something between you two?" Chino kept quiet, she cackled, "this just keeps on getting better and better!!!" She turned away from him again facing the area where he had first entered the cavern. Meana was still giggling to herself when Chino finally asked his last question.

"What do you want Arianna for? What will you achieve?"

"Freedom." She whispered.

* * *

Chino didn't know how long he had been stood here but he felt his life draining from him. His legs ached so much he wanted to sit down but there wasn't enough space. He would endure another life-threatening zap if he dared move. So he remained motionless and barely breathing. This was torture! Eve had woken up a few minutes before and though he couldn't hear her, like Meana had said, it was obvious that she was crying and screaming to be let out. He saw from the corner of his eyes her touching the invisible cylinder around her. The flames around her grew then relaxed, she silently screamed and leapt back. Chino pitied her. She was only little. She had no idea what was going on or why she was being treated like this, she was just a young girl. Chino felt a range of emotions at that point, mainly anger. Anger at his own idiocy, anger at Meana's cruelty, anger even towards Arianna for being so important to Meana. Then he felt ashamed, pitiful and exhausted. Angry again then weak. Stubborn, brave, vengeful. So many things that were swirling in his head came to a sudden stop. People had emerged from the darkness on the other side of the cavern. Chino felt sick.

* * *

Fayt entered first, alone, even though Arianna had pleaded with him not to go alone. He had told them to wait and if it sounded like he was having trouble then Zero and Coco should come through to help him. His main focus was saving Chino and Eve and protecting Arianna. Arianna had never been so protected in her life! She had Natsuki and Benevolence watching the mouth of the cave, the Lelouch man and Suki by her side and Jeena up front. They waited impatiently for Fayt's cue to enter. There was nothing but silence until Fayt spoke.

* * *

The material on the walls glistened with golden jewels that had been sewn into the intricate patterns. Fayt recognised this. It was something he had seen in a dream once. The dream had not ended well. Fayt tried to keep his cool and not immediately rip Meana's heart from her chest, or the flesh from her throat. There were so many things he had to stop himself from doing, none of which were good. She sat behind a single candle in a position which suggested she was meditating. To her right stood Eve, so young, so innocent. To her left stood Chino, he had grown. Tears filled Fayt's eyes but he stood up straight and blinked them away. He took a few more steps until he reached the hole, the centre of the dormant Volcano. Everyone thought it was Extinct but that was only because the people of the City didn't want to enter the forest to take samples of the Volcano, instead they guessed based on how long ago it had erupted and how the people would react to the decision. It had gone down alright but it was such a danger for everyone to think it was safe.

Fayt knew she knew he was here, and that she wouldn't make the first move. So Fayt spoke first, "I'm here."

"I know." She answered totally zoned out.

He knew she knew, "Give Eve and Chino back."

There was a long pause but then Meana smiled smugly to herself and stood up gracefully. Fayt found it hard not to leap across the hole separating them and shred the skin from her bones. He controlled himself though.

"Only if you have the girl and are willing to had her over." She turned around towards Chino. Fayt tensed.

"You dare hurt him, either of them, and you'll pay with your life!"

"Oh come on Fayt! It's a good deal! Two for the price of one!" She sneered at him. He growled under his breath. How could she speak about people so carelessly? People that he cared about. "Two people you care dearly about. So much love. But you're willing to throw that away because of one girl you barely know."

"I know what she holds inside her and I know why you want her." Fayt snapped back at her. She hadn't been expecting that and that gave Fayt a certain tiny amount of satisfaction. He smiled curtly.

"I don't know what you mean." She tried to cover up. He was about to explain when she started on another conversation. "You know the best thing about my home-made cage?" She waited and then sneered at him, "it drains the energy from is inhibitor very, v-e-r-y slowly and every now and then gives a boost of energy so that the inhibitor doesn't die of starvation or energy loss. It's my very own personal style of torture which involves no effort from me."

"Meana. Arianna can't help you out of the darkness."

There was a long pause.

* * *

Chino screamed, shouted for his brother to hear him. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He slapped his raw palms against the force which stung him time after time. He felt his energy draining away inch by inch. He was close to falling. Couldn't hold himself up anymore. It hurt. Every muscle in his body ached, panged with agony. He stopped. All movement made by him seemed to go unnoticed by his brother. His brother. Fayt. He was here. Why was here? To save him? But where had he been? Why did he run away? More tears fell.

* * *

Arianna apprehensively waited in the darkness with the others. The air was thick and she dreamed to step out and offer herself to Meana. Anything to stop Fayt's torture. And Chino. All she wished for was one last glance at him, to remain in her memories while she followed the light to heaven. She wondered if she did offer herself to Meana what would happen. Would she really let Chino go? Was she really that merciful? Somehow Arianna doubted it. She wanted so dearly to help! But instead she was stood in the background being protected from a person she had only seen once by 8 people! Two of which were Vampires!!! Six of them were highly trained in fighting! What were they doing here? Seriously?

There was a scream from behind. Everyone whirled around to see Aemi stood rigidly behind Natsuki and Benevolence. Suki and Lelouch stood in front of Arianna. A strange gust of wind flowed through the tunnel lifting Arianna's hair and placing it back down in front of her eyes so she couldn't see what was happening.

* * *

A strong gust of wind hit Fayt from behind, ruffling his hair. He never took his eyes off Meana. She looked down as an evil grin spread across her face. Her eyes shifted from the floor to Fayt but her head never moved.

"It looks like I've found your friends." She said.

Fayt glared at her.

This was it then, battle was about to commence!

* * *

Aemi flew past her, back towards the entrance of the cave. Akio's soft white hair fluttered around but then settled back into place revealing one strange eye. His natural brownish orange eyes had glazed over completely white. His expression was emotionless but strained, as if it was paining him to keep it that way. He was fighting Meana off. Mitsuki knew it. Every now and then his muscles would tense and a quiet moan would escape his mouth. Mitsuki would have easily read his mind but Meana had somehow also controlled that. A lot of people took Meana as a joke but since she had disappeared and trained herself more she had become extremely powerful!

Mitsuki stood up again realising he wouldn't fight her off no matter how hard he tried. She would have to fight him. She had to. She hated herself for it but braced herself for his first impact.

A limp arm raised towards her, fingers outstretched and at first Mitsuki thought he was asking for her help, pleading for her to help him but then his arm shook and his hand went into a tight fist. Mitsuki felt an invisible wall closing in around her. The wall was then inside her body and she felt the strain of her organs. Mitsuki wouldn't scream but it hurt so much! Akio had the power of telekinesis which he could use to either save or hurt someone. And though he didn't mean to he was hurting her now!

* * *

In the time that Arianna had moved her arm up to her head and moved the hair from her face Aemi had thrown Benevolence and Natsuki behind her, they now sat rubbing their heads after their violent hit against the rock wall; pinned Lelouch to the floor with her foot twisting it ever so slowly so that he screamed in agony; hit Suki in the face and wrapped her arms around Arianna in an agonising grip. Arianna screamed slightly. Lelouch shouted for Jeena and Coco. Jeena made her way over slowly wanting to cause no panic or thought of threat in the girl. Aemi stood still as Suki gradually stood up and regained her posture. No one made any sudden movements. Arianna's waist ached but she leant in towards Aemi anyway.

"I know you're in there Aemi! Fight back, you can do it." She whispered. Aemi's grip tightened and Arianna let out a low gasp. "Aemi," she croaked, "Aemi, fight her. Think of what she's made you do and send her away. Cast her out, please Aemi!"

Aemi blinked and for a moment a painful look of sorrow filled her features, her eyes returned to normal and her grip loosened. But then she blinked again and her eyes had glazed back over. She was back to her previous state but at least it gave Arianna a glimmer of hope. Aemi was still in there and she could fight back. She would fight back.

* * *

Meanwhile further into the cave, in the open cavern, Fayt watched as Meana drew the energy from Eve and Chino. A tear escaped his glass-like eyes. It rolled down his cheek and dropped on to the floor. Meana turned back around towards him while an unbearable silence pursued behind him. What was he to do? He couldn't jump over the hole in the floor and there was no way of getting around it. So he stared. He glared until Meana burst out with laughter.

"I love this!" She said smugly, "I used to dream of the day when I could defeat the Great Prince of Bonitoland! And today is that day!"

Then before Fayt knew it she had leapt into the air and now was flying across the great hole. He braced himself for impact.

* * *

Mitsuki began to scream, forcing herself to control him. He let go of her. She let go of him. They were metres apart. Mitsuki glanced at him as his hands hit his head. His eyes screwed up and he moaned deeply. He was fighting back. Mitsuki stood still not wanting to affect his concentration. He grabbed his hair and screamed. Mitsuki began to cry, she hated seeing him like this!

Suddenly he lay on the floor motionless. Mitsuki couldn't help herself, she ran over to him, tears falling down her pale face. Was he dead? No. How could he be? She knelt down beside him and touched his cold skin. She put her arm under his neck and lifted him towards her, he looked so peaceful.

"Akio?" She whispered. No response. "Akio?"

She waited a long time before she began to weep. Her quiet sobs echoed through the tunnel. He couldn't be dead, it was impossible! He was a vampire; he was already technically dead so how could he die again? She pleaded in her mind for him to wake up but he never did. This wasn't fair. Who would protect her now? Who would stay by her side and cheer he up when she was blue? She felt as if she had lost a whole chunk of herself which would never return. She hugged him closer.

A gasp.

"Mitsuki?" Akio croaked.

* * *

There was a sudden gush of air and before Arianna knew it she was dangling a few metres off the ground in a large open cavern. Whoever was holding her dropped her and she collapsed on the ground. She glanced up to see Aemi flying above her. She had wings! Angel's wings!

She lowered herself down gracefully and the white wings folded in on themselves and then disappeared, they had moved so quickly that Arianna had missed how small they had gone! Aemi's eyes began to flutter and then she fell, she collapsed into Arianna's arms. Was it over? Had Meana given her back to them? Meana! Arianna suddenly became aware of her surroundings.

To her left stood a small girl with long blonde hair. She was only small and looked extremely tired. Arianna lay Aemi down gently promising in her mind that she'd come back to her. She stood up and made her way to the girl. She imagined that this was Eve. As Arianna came closer she noticed 6 small lavender candles sat around Eve, this made Arianna wary. She reached out and touched a soft substance; a yellow tint covered the girl. Arianna felt a small shock but nothing too bad. As she pulled away she felt her strength pull away from her! Arianna's knee's buckled. She fell on to her hands breathing deeply. She glanced around and stood right behind her was Chino in the same thing as Eve. The candles circling him however burned much more brightly.

Arianna pushed past her weakness and ran to him slapping her palms against the strange invisible substance between them. Every slap took more and more energy from her and eventually she slid down and fell into a thick unconsciousness.

* * *

Chino watched Arianna's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll back into her head. She was so beautiful. Why couldn't she hear him? Then he remembered. Why could she see him moving? Performing movements for her to stop? Meana had never said anything about other people not being able to see him.

"Arianna" He whispered weakly as his hands lay against the sharp stinging glass.

He himself then slipped into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

Fayt ducked as Meana's legs aimed for a blow to his neck. She landed hard on her right ankle but it didn't stop her. She immediately turned to him and punched him in the face. A twinge of pain flew to his nose. He retaliated the blow and punched her stomach. She flew backwards. This felt totally wrong to him. He never hit women but she was not a woman. She was pure evil and deserved everything she got. Meana clutched her stomach and raised her arm shooting her dragon spray at him. He dodged it expectedly. It hit the back wall and blew out one candle in the face. Meana's face changed to something Fayt couldn't interpret.

Suddenly the group exploded out of the tunnel behind Meana. She immediately stood up and shot several dragon sprays at different people. One at all of them. Most of the flew backwards hit by the biting dragons. However some like Jeena, Coco and Zero dodged it. Coco made her way to Meana, ready to steal her strength but Meana was determined not to be touched by her. She swung her leg up and made contact with Coco's chin. Coco stumbled back into Lelouch's arms. She had managed to kick Coco in a pressure point sending her asleep. Fayt glanced behind him where Chino and Eve still stood asleep in their cages, Arianna lay motionless on the ground next to Chino's cage and another girl with black hair was just waking up. He had to get over there. How did Arianna get over there? He hadn't even noticed she was there!

A sting hit his right arm and he was forced on to his knees. He glared at his arm and saw black dragons sizzling away. He knocked the rest off annoyed at his own lack of concentration. Natsuki was suddenly at his side, dragging her leg behind her. Her tights had been ripped as had her flesh by the dragons, some of which still hung to her leg. Fayt knocked them off.

"I can get you over there!" Natsuki shouted over the noise. She grabbed him by the waist and before he could respond she had lifted him off the ground and was flying across the hole. He glanced down and saw a deep blackness with one tiny red and orange swirl at the bottom of it. He knew it was dormant and not extinct! He tried to concentrate on what was going on, he had to find some way around her forces. For Eve. For Arianna. For Chino.

* * *

Fayt was dropped to the ground, landing heavily on his right wrist and knee. He pushed past the pain and ran to Arianna. She was still breathing, as was Chino. Fayt slowly reached out for Chino but before touching Meana's invisible cage halted. He guessed it would not be good if he touched it after what had happened to Arianna. Chino seemed to still be asleep. Fayt dreamed that they could talk, he wanted to explain, he dreamed to catch up with old times but now was not the right time to be doing so.

Natsuki behind him made her way to Aemi who was still waking up. Aemi looked into Natsuki's eyes and tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't escape!" Aemi cried in Natsuki's arms.

"Chino. Be strong, I'll get you out of there!" Fayt whispered to his brother. He glanced behind him where Jeena had pulled out her sword and was conversing with Meana who had black dragons swirling around her left hand.

* * *

"So we meet again Jeena Karon." Meana sneered.

"Aye." Jeena swapped her sword to the other hand and began to move to the right. Meana copied her actions. "I've been waiting for this day."

"Why? So that you can be beaten by me again."

"Oh, you've got it all wrong. You're going to be beaten today!" Jeena made her move and swung her sword towards Meana who shot her dragon spray towards Jeena. Jeena couldn't reach Meana so she deflected the magical attack up to the roof of the cave. They returned to their previous state. Staring at each other. Meana grinned as Suki, Zero and Lelouch stepped forward. This was so "cute"; a group of people willing to battle her when she was all alone for the sake of 3 insignificant children.

"You've gotten better." Meana said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Shame I can't say the same for you!" Jeena retorted.

Meana's eyes turned to slits. Zero stepped forward first. Suki stood just behind him clutching her burnt right arm. Lelouch raised a strange looking object above his head. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to mutter and incantation however before he could say anything Coco's weak voice told him to stop. Meana took this chance to take another blow at them. Three more dragon sprays. Jeena also took this chance and swiped her sword into Meana's side.

There was a scream.

Jeena had hit her.

Blood poured from her wound.

Meana rested on her hands and knees.

Everyone was quiet.

Meana stood up slowly and without thinking used the rest of her power to jump back across the giant gaping hole. Suki tried to follow but Zero held her back.

* * *

Fayt couldn't think of anything to do, he had to touch the cage to get Chino out. Suddenly there was a gasping from his right. Eve collapsed to the floor and began murmuring things quietly to herself. Fayt ran over to her and lifted her up. Her cage had collapsed in on itself. The candles were no longer burning. Eve had not given it enough energy to sustain itself! Fayt whispered a well-done in Eve's ear. She glanced up at him through tiny eyes. A small smile crossed her face before she fell into an exhausted sleep. Fayt glanced up and saw Meana flying through the air with grace. She landed on this side in a heap. Was she running out of energy? Fayt lay Eve down gently and made his way over to Meana. She tried to stand up with shaking arms and legs but collapsed under the pressure. She was weak. This was his perfect chance to attack her.

"Meana." He warned her, she looked up at him just in time for his foot to connect with her chin. "Let Chino go and we will pardon you of an execution. I cannot promise freedom though. You'll always be swallowed by the darkness. You gave up your soul for those powers. I can't save you from the darkness."

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on gaining enough energy to get to the centre candle. It was only a few metres away. If she could touch that then her energy would be restored. She took a deep breath and went for it.

Everything moved as in slow motion.

Meana leapt into the air.

Fayt tried to grab her ankles but missed her by inches.

Arianna's eyes fluttered awake.

Meana rolled to a stop near the candle.

Its light burnt but flickered.

Dying.

Meana's hands engulfed the flame and with seconds her strength was replenished.

A yellow light swirled first around her hands then moved up to her arms and then her body and soon enough it had swallowed her up whole. The light only lasted 2 seconds at the most but it was so blinding that everyone had to look away and as soon as they turned back, Meana had vanished. As had Arianna and Chino. A shallow whispering of some religious chant echoed through the cave. Meana was still there! They just couldn't see her. Fayt kicked himself and ran back over to Eve. He picked her up in his arms gently and handed her to Natsuki.

"Find Mitsuki and Akio. Get them to heal her and then take her to the city, somewhere safe." He ordered.

"But what about you! And Aemi and Arianna! And all the others?"

"GO!" He shouted at her. She took Eve into her arms and with a hurt expression on her face unfolded her wings and flew up through the crater. Fayt suddenly noticed it had become a lot hotter. He began to sweat but still stood strong. He turned to face the face of a Yōkai creature which had been carved into the rock. He now recognised it closer up. A monster of Obake. Fayt now fully understood.

Meana had signed her soul to an Yōkai creature for their supernatural powers. She had been kind once, a normal child, but the intensity of the powers she gained had changed her. It had twisted her mind exactly like the creature she traded her soul for. She had tried to trade back but the creature wanted more. That's when Meana had built it this shrine, so that whenever she needed she could seek it out. It was a well known fact that Yōkai dwelled near fire and a base of a Volcano was the perfect place.

The last time Meana had tried to retrieve her soul for the same price as the time before; the creature had refused her offer. It had told her to get another soul. Fayt tried to think of what made Arianna different to anyone else. Then it clicked. Yōkai were often seen as being mischievous and brutal. The soul of a virgin in love. That is what it craved. And Meana had found it the perfect one. Poor Arianna.

That was it. Fayt had to fight. He'd die fighting, if that's what it took. Meana would not escape the Yomi, the underworld.

A wind whirled around Fayt lifting his hair and clothing. Fayt felt a shimmer in his body. His head screamed for him to get away but something in him told him to stay. That he would regret it if he moved. So he remained still. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind, he could hear voices, screaming his name, he ignored them. The voices disappeared, fading into the distance as a new voice, a young child's voice muttered an incantation. A chant she was not yet old enough to have even heard of never mind be saying out loud. The very thought of this disturbed him so much he opened his eyes.

He found himself in a large open field which grew long grass which swayed gracefully in the breeze. He lowered his arms and found a girl much shorter then himself with long black hair and rosy pink cheeks stood before him. She looked only 12, possibly 13. She smiled a sweet smile at him and motioned for him to move closer. He bent down but she still couldn't fully reach so he knelt down. She smiled again and kissed his cheek. He was surprised and confused but had no reason to suspect her even though something in the back of his mind was clawing its way to tell him something was wrong. He ignored it. He took her face in his hands and smiled back at her. The wind suddenly died down and the girl stopped smiling. Two black shapes were appearing behind her and the girl seemed to be ageing. Only slightly but still ageing. She looked down and her feet in shame and pulled Fayt's hands from her cheeks. He stood back up and noticed the sky darkening. The figures behind her were now more visible though he couldn't make out who they were.

"I'm sorry." The girl wept, in a much mature tone. She was taller, had a very pale complexion but her hair had remained the same. It had grew longer and darker somehow. The girl looked up into his eyes and Fayt began to recognise her. Her eyes had dark patches under the sockets and were quite sunken into her face. Meana. Fayt's expression changed and he felt pain through his mind. However he did not feel the hatred he had felt before. He felt pity and mercy building in him. Meana repeated her earlier statement in a quieter whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Fayt reached out to touch her shoulder. To tell her everything was okay however before he knew it she was next to the two figures who now were completely patent. Arianna to her left and Chino to her right. Fayt called out to her.

"What's happening?" A strong wind suddenly picked up nearly knocking Fayt off his feet. He was forced to shield his face from the stinging plants which flew wildly in the air. When he moved his arm from his face he noticed a complete change in the scenery. The plants had disappeared leaving behind a dark brown, barren landscape void of any life except the three humans which stood before him. The sky had changed from a beautiful blue to a dark dismal grey, almost black colour.

"You must make a choice Fayt Mato. A brother who you never loved or the girl you fell for?" She spoke over the whistling gales but spoke solemnly.

"How dare you!" He shouted, "Of course I loved my brother!"

"Then why did you leave?" She asked calmly showing no emotion but sorrow. Fayt was struck. He didn't no what to say. Yes, Chino had always been his brother but had he always loved him as much as he did now? It had only been after he ran away that he finally understood how dear his brother was to him. It was only when his brother wasn't there that he knew how much he loved him, because he missed him. But he had sworn not to get trapped in that golden palace again and he made sure he didn't. Or was that not the only reason?

"Fayt, make a choice. Please!" A hint of urgency entered her voice. Fayt's mind was messed up so much he was actually thinking of saving Arianna more then Chino. Meana's mind games were confusing him and though in the back of his head a screaming voice told him to save Chino - there was no hope for Arianna - he didn't seem to want to!

"Shut up." He said to the whispering of the incantation; the screaming in his mind; the whistling of the wind and the growing growling like that of a hungry stomach. Fayt placed his hands over his ears to shut them out but it didn't work.

"Fayt!" Meana screamed now, tears streaming down her face. "PICK!"

He knew that if he chose Arianna then Meana would kill Chino. Fayt didn't want that, he wanted Chino to live, to survive and become king, but he would never be happy without Arianna. That's all Fayt really wanted deep down. For Chino to live a long and healthy life full of happiness and joy whether Fayt was involved in that life or not! He knew for Chino to get that life, he would need Arianna, however Meana was not about to hand her over. Not at all!

If he chose Chino then Meana being in the state she was would let them go but Arianna would not survive. She would be taken with the Yōkai monster to Yomi to live an eternity of hell and pain. Fayt could never dream of such torturous things for her. Meana would get her way and become human again however she didn't understand just how bad the demons powers had changed her mentally. She would become incurably insane and eventually would die lonely and at a very early age.

Fayt had no idea what to do.

A black hole began swirling open between them.

Meana went rigid.

A scream pierced the air as Arianna awoke bound in dark metal chains.

Chino awoke too and stared as the hole grew wider and wider.

Suddenly something began to emerge from the hole and everyone went silent... even the wind.

* * *

Sayuri was lying on the rock in her Oasis thinking deeply of her past. Of the things she had done wrong, of what she wished she could change, of the people she had met and changed the lives of for better and for worse. A flash went through her mind. She felt strange. A fear enveloped her which she had never experienced so fiercely in a premonition before. Her head ached so much and she felt like she was falling. Premonitions didn't work like this. She'd usually see a flash of light and then the images. But this was different, as if she was travelling! Travelling to a present time to see what was already happening!

There were four people stood beneath her, two males, and two females though she couldn't see their faces. She recognised their voices. Meana stood next to Arianna and Chino and opposite stood Fayt in a total mess. Between them stood a large ugly figure that Sayuri didn't recognise at all. She watched from above as the creature rose from the ground still asleep.

"Please, Fayt, choose one. We only have a minute before he wakes up and if Chino is still here when he wakes up he'll take him too!" Meana shouted to Fayt. Sayuri felt Fayt's pain. She knew the agony he was experiencing. The creature began to wake.

"Fayt!" Meana screamed and wept. Sayuri had never seen her so distraught! She pitied her.

"Arianna, please forgive me." Fayt whispered to himself. Sayuri felt his pain, the stinging in his stomach, the burning of his heart and the hatred for himself in his mind. "Chino!" He yelled over to Meana. Meana sighed and glanced to the sky praying a thank you. She snapped her fingers and Chino was released. He emerged before Fayt and they embraced. The monster then awoke and grinned evilly. Arianna tried to reach out for Chino. Chino began to run towards her but Fayt held him back. Both of them were screaming for each other. The tears they cried could've made rivers. It hurt Sayuri so much to watch. She closed her eyes tight and before she knew it she was back sat on her rock. She sat silently for a moment before bursting into tears. She prayed. She prayed for Fayt, Chino, Arianna and even Meana's safety.

* * *

A tear escaped Jeena's eyes. It was clear Fayt couldn't hear them, couldn't see them or anything. He was stuck in an illusion. There was no Yōkai creature, no cause from emergency, this was just one very well planned out drama piece by Meana and there was nothing they could do stuck on this side of the cave. Jeena had to get over there quickly and stop this charade.

"We have to get over there!" Jeena shouted.

"Jeena, jump when I tell you to." Zero said and then picked her up. She held her sword high ready to strike. Zero then leapt into the air and threw Jeena through the air as hard as he could. "Jump!" He yelled. She pushed herself off his chest propelling herself forward and him back. The air whistled in her ears as she soared through the empty space between the two groups. She braced for impact.

* * *

The monster out-stretched its misshapen claw towards Arianna. She screamed and struggled away from Meana's invisible barrier. Tried to at least, but all efforts she made was pointless. Suddenly a white shape flew through the air and collided with Meana knocking her to the ground. The Yōkai spirit began to fade away. The landscape returned to the cave as did Fayt and the others. Jeena quickly picked herself up and swung her sword towards Meana's neck. The sword made a clanging sounds as it hit the hard rock floor, Meana had rolled away just in time. She jumped to her feet trying to maintain her mirage but it was too late. Fayt had seen the truth and just how far Meana would go to get what she wanted. Fayt wouldn't allow it. He began to talk to Chino, telling him to run away with Arianna but realised with shock that he wasn't in his arms. He was stood in a trance by the face carved into the wall next to Arianna who was in the same state. Fayt ran to him and shook him. Chino blinked and glared at Fayt. Chino was under her control! He could tell instantly. His hand swung towards Fayt. Fayt ducked. Arianna then sprung to life also attacking Fayt. He blocked their attacks skilfully and swiftly.

Meanwhile Jeena and Meana were circling each other as they had been before. Jeena was now angrier then before and with no one to worry about Jeena could attack Meana with as much force as she liked. This was going to be a test, for both of them. Who would last longer?

"How dare you!" Meana sneered.

"Bring it on!" She retorted.

"You're forgetting who I am..."

"No," Jeena smiled to herself, "I'm not. You're just a lonely girl who's worth nothing to anyone." Jeena had never said things so mean, and she had no idea where they were coming from but she meant every word of it. "You're a nobody and you'll always be a nobody! Take a look at yourself, take a long hard look at yourself and see what you've become!"

"Shut up!" Meana screamed running for Jeena's throat. Jeena threw her sword away thinking it was an unfair battle. She blocked Meana and scissor-kicked her in the stomach. Meana's clumsy arms hit Jeena's cheek. Jeena reeled backward. They paused for a few seconds catching their breath, staring each other out before returning to their battle.

Fayt fought his brother trying not to hurt him but pull him from the spell. He didn't concentrate on what Arianna was doing. She picked up a sharp rock that lay in the shadows beneath the face. Slowly made her way towards the two brothers and plunged the rock into his back. He fell forward into his brothers' arms gasping with the agony and shock. Arianna's eyes fluttered and she collapsed. They were both free.

"Chino?" Fayt whispered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Blood poured from Chino's wound. His breathing was now erratic. Arianna woke and immediately scrambled to Chino's side screaming and crying. She clutched his hand and apologised over and over again. Fayt began to push her away. How could she? After this, what she had just done! How could she come to Chino's side in his time of need? She had been the one who stabbed him! Fayt wanted to hit her, plunge the stone into her stomach but he knew it had not really been her fault. She had not wanted to do it. He knew that. Everyone knew that. But he could never forgive her, never. If Chino died, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Chino! No." She cried. "Please don't leave me, I'm so sorry! I...I never... I didn't!" Tears spilt over her cheeks. "Chino." She lowered herself to his chest and pleaded the God's to keep him alive. "Let him live. Please let him live."

"I love you." Chino croaked managing to bring his hand to Arianna's head. He stroked her hair feeling it between his blood-soaked hands. Tasting the air. For the last time. He knew. He was dying.

"WE NEED MITSUKI AND AKIO!!!" Fayt bellowed across the cave. Zero jumped into action running out the cave looking for them. Chino slowly turned his head towards Fayt. A small but happy smile came across his face.

"Fayt." He whispered. "I'm glad... I'm... glad I could, I could see you for... for one last time."

"No." Fayt said, a tear running down his face. "This is not it. You're not going to die."

"Fayt please." He said weakly, half-laughing to himself. He would miss Fayt and Arianna. And everyone who had suddenly become a part of his life. But he was happy.

Chino closed his eyes.

His chest rose and fell.

Then there was no more.

Chino had died.

* * *

Mitsuki dragged Akio behind her. They entered the cave where everything was silent. Everyone on their side of the cave was crying. They were too late. Together they could heal people but not bring them back to life. They had run as fast as their vampire legs would carry them but still they were too late! Mitsuki saw Jeena and Meana to the left side, they had stopped fighting and were both stood silently watching. A scream suddenly echoed into the night.

"CHINO!!!" Arianna screeched through tears. "NO, CHINO!!!"

Fayt lay his brother down and stop up wiping the tears from his face. He placed his hands together the way that people did at a funeral and began to pray, sending his brothers soul to heaven where it belonged. Everyone did exactly the same and closed their eyes in respect. Arianna carried on crying.

"I'm so sorry Fayt, we weren't quick enough." Mitsuki whispered under her breath.

* * *

Fayt turned towards Meana with new rage bubbling inside him. Nothing would stop him now. He was focused on killing her. Revenge for his little brothers death. He was going to kill her. Meana saw the look of pure hatred for her in his eyes and took a step back. Jeena turned back to her and punched her in the nose. Blood flew from her body as she heard the bones crunch. Meana stumbled back yelping at her broken nose. She fell close to the crater. Fayt slowly made his way over to her. He put his hand on Jeena's shoulder to stop her from attacking Meana again. Meana was confused and terrified. For once in her life she would admit that she was terrified.

His foot came down on Meana's arm. There was a sharp crack and an unforgettable pain that shot up to her brain. Meana screamed and tears flooded over her cheeks. He took his foot away but then placed it on her ankle. She glared down at it as he slowly twisted her ankle under it popped out of the socket. She cried, pleaded for him to stop but suddenly his face was inches from hers.

"Did you stop? Hey! I gave you a chance but all you cared about was killing my brother!" He wept, "And now you're going to get everything you deserve!" He picked her up and held her by the throat over the crater. She screamed and tried not to look down but couldn't help it. The volcanoes centre was hungry and deep red. She was going to burn alive!

"Please...Fayt..."

"You can have as much heat and fire as you like now." He sneered, "Down in hell!" He let go and Meana fell. Her scream echoing until it ended suddenly. There was an eerie silence throughout the cave until someone from the other side screamed "No!" Fayt turned to see Arianna stood at the Cliffside. Tears pooling out of her eyes, she took one step into air and was gone just like Meana.

"ARIANNA!" Benevolence screamed. The cave began to rumble and quake. Loose rocks from above began to fall perilously. Heat poured out of the crater as red hot magma below began to rise. The volcano was going to erupt.

Fayt glanced across the giant hole at the exit. How were they going to escape now if the exit was on the other side of the cave? He watched as everyone ran out the cave, some looking back at him in despair. Lelouch pushed past the pain in his burnt shoulder and picked a sleeping Coco up. Zero grabbed Suki's hand and ran out with her, she glanced behind her at Fayt and Jeena. Mitsuki and Akio fled together and the last person left in the cave was a stunned Benevolence who was dragged out by Akio who came back for her. There was a sudden gasp from behind them. They jumped in fright.

Aemi.

They had forgotten that Aemi had fallen asleep there after being under the control of Meana. Now that Meana was dead, Fayt imagined that her strength had come back and he hoped she would be able to get them out of there.

"Can you fly us out of here?" Jeena shouted over the roar.

"What's happening?" She shouted in fright standing up.

"Get us out of here!" Jeena yelled. Fayt was about to pick up his brothers body when he felt himself being dragged off the ground. They were flying and he hadn't had time to get Chino!

"No!" He screamed but it was useless. They couldn't hear him over the noise. They flew out of the gap in the roof. Fayt saw the mamga rising, red hot and steaming. However he couldn't take his eyes off the body of his brother. He had one last look and then it had been engulfed by the spurting magma. Though his eyes were dry from the tears he had already cried, he was able to shed one last tear.

**Epilogue**

After that day I came back to the City to reclaim the title of King. For my country and my kingdom. Our father had passed whilst we were both away so when I returned there was a great celebration. Though for me, there was nothing to celebrate.

Since the loss of my brother I became King; made the Forbidden Forest part of the kingdom; knocked down the wall and asked Jeena Karon if she would be my wife. She agreed and now we have 2 boys of our own and 1 daughter. I am now 85 and dying so I thought I would tell you the story of the great king to be, Chino Mato, my brother so that his story wouldn't die with me.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
